


16 in 1913

by purplesk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 校園AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: 每個人的人生中，總會出現一兩名永遠忘不了的人。對紐特而言，一名是他在霍格華茲六年級認識的史萊哲林學院的那名女學生，另外一名，也同樣是在他六年級時，那名來自遙遠國家的代課老師。





	1. 來自美國的代課老師

**Author's Note:**

> 此文是之前說過想要寫葛雷夫到霍格華茲代課的AU文，時間點設定在1912~1913。  
> 這篇文的產出是為了要滿足我自己的師生互動罷了，所以文中的bug請大家見諒(跪)  
> 另外，我想這篇文的CP感應該不多，因為主要集中在紐特的六年級生活上，有一點類似於紐特的成長史，總之，希望大家會喜歡這篇文！

　　他看了一下月台，這是他生平第一次踏上英國的土地，也是第一次來到所謂的九又四分之三月台。這裡有著像海浪般不斷席捲而來的吵鬧聲，讓他有點適應不良，也覺得有那麼一點的頭疼。

　　不少家長正在跟他們的孩子諄諄教誨、耳提面命，他瞟了周遭的人們一眼，覺得自己有那麼點格格不入。他沒有多做停留，離開了吵雜的月台直接登上通往霍格華茲的特快車，走在狹小的走道，他看見孩子們的嬉鬧，也看到較為年長的孩子們走進專屬的車廂：級長車廂。

　　男人站在車廂外想著，看起來好像沒有專屬老師們使用的車廂。他與坐在裡頭的青少年四目交接，那些青少年一臉好奇的模樣，或許他們不排斥有成年人與他們同坐。但男人只是禮貌地朝那些年輕人頷首，他隨即轉身離開。

　　想要找到空的包廂不是那麼簡單，多數包廂內都已經有一兩名孩童在說話、玩耍。他一直走到了將近車尾的車廂後，才對於空包廂這件事死了心。就在男人決定往回走時，他赫然發現到旁邊有一個包廂，裡面只坐了一名青少年，那名青少年正專注地望著外頭的風景——其實也不過是月台罷了。

　　男人推開門走了進去，那名男孩轉過頭來，眨了眨他那雙湛藍色的雙眸，帶點困惑的情緒望著男人。男人目測眼前的男孩大約十五或十六歲。

　　

　　「我可以坐這裡嗎？」男人彬彬有禮地問著，男孩則是想了一下，然後點頭，露出靦腆的笑容。

　　

　　他將手提行李放到架上，拿了一本書出來準備等會兒閱讀用。同時，他注意到坐在他對面的那名青少年有著深褐色的髮絲，以及淺淺的雀斑，他們都沒有自我介紹，彷彿這種客套禮節不怎麼需要似的。

　　男孩又再度把自己的視線放在外頭，而男人留意到，那名男孩望著月台上那些打鬧的孩子們，而男孩的眼神中，似乎流露著些許羨慕。

　　打探陌生人的隱私不是他的興趣。他打開手上的書籍，不再花時間在那名男孩身上，開始專注地徜徉在他手上的書的世界裡。火車緩慢地開動，而包廂外一直有人在走動、尋找座位，卻沒有任何人試圖打擾這節包廂。

　　男人思忖了一下，他透過書的上緣瞥了男孩一眼，發現後者依舊托腮望著窗外，彷彿沉浸在另一個世界似的。而男人推測，外面那些走動的孩子們不願走進這節包廂，大概是因為這裡坐了一名他們都不認識的成年人，以及……或許他眼前這名安靜的青少年在學校裡並沒有什麼親密友伴。

　　不知怎地，男人對這名看起來柔順又乖巧的年輕人產生了些許的憐憫之情。

　　

　　※※※

　　「很高興見到你，我是阿不思．鄧不利多。」

　　

　　站在他前方的男子有著紅褐色的髮色，並特意來迎接他，準備領他走向城堡，前往另一個方向。

　　

　　「波西瓦．葛雷夫。」男人簡單的自介，並伸手握了鄧不利多的手。

　　「請跟我來，」自稱鄧不利多人溫和地笑著，並引著葛雷夫往城堡走去，「我們先去大廳，等會兒有晚餐跟分類儀式。啊，不知道伊法魔尼又是如何的呢？」鄧不利多回過頭來朝著男人微笑，後者也只是簡單以微笑回覆，並沒有開口用言詞回答鄧不利多的問題。

　　

　　他跟著鄧不利多來到大廳，並且跟已經就坐位的其他教職員點頭致敬。他們花了一點時間談論天氣——典型的英國人；又花了點時間寒暄——教職員的態度恭敬又謹慎，畢竟他們彼此都知道，葛雷夫本來就不應該出現在此。

　　唯一沒有因微妙的氣氛感到尷尬的是鄧不利多，他依舊笑著，給人一種捉摸不透的感覺。葛雷夫沒有花太多時間觀察坐在他身邊的這名變形學教師，因為很快地孩子們都魚貫入內，並且有一名教師走了過去集合一年級新生。

　　一年級新生按照教師的點名一一戴上了那頂看起來挺破爛的帽子，而帽子則會大叫出新生被分類的學院，接著某一長桌就會爆出驚呼、鼓掌、歡迎的聲音。

　　葛雷夫沒被這種歡樂的氣氛感染，他反倒專心地觀察眼前這四張大長桌的學生們的表情、舉動，可以從學生們的行為讀出一二，確實反應出他們身為該學院學生的特質。

　　他注意到那張穿著淺褐色內裡長袍的那桌學生們，並且找到了那名與自己同包廂的年輕人。那名年輕人坐在長桌的最尾端，他愉悅地望著分類儀式，並似乎也跟著大家一起歡呼來到自家學院的新生，只是他身邊的同學似乎不怎麼理會他就是了。

　　

　　「赫夫帕夫，」坐在他旁邊的變形學教授突然低聲說著，「那個學院的特色是忠厚誠實的人們，他們真誠又熱心，是非常好的特質呢。」

　　葛雷夫想了一下，覺得自己如果不說點什麼好像也太無禮了，「那麼你以前是哪所學院的呢？」

　　「葛來分多。」鄧不利多笑得眼睛都彎彎的，似乎相當愉快。

　　

　　鄧不利多似乎還想問些什麼，分類儀式卻結束了，而他們的校長走到台前，簡單地跟學生們打了招呼，並轉身介紹新來的黑魔法防禦課的老師。校長轉頭，朝葛雷夫的方向一望，後者接收到訊息，他站起身來，朝大廳的孩子們點頭示意。

　　

　　「這學期會由來自美國的波西瓦．葛雷夫先生擔任各位的黑魔法防禦課教授……」校長還沒說完，台下就有些騷動，「孩子們，我知道你們都很好奇為什麼有來自國外的巫師擔任你們的教授，容我簡單介紹一下，葛雷夫教授在美國魔國會裡擔任正氣師。」台下又是一陣騷動，而這次大夥更絲毫不掩飾他們的驚訝與好奇。

　　「那麼為什麼美國正氣師會來到霍格華茲教書呢？這點我想我就不多作解釋，留給你們上課的時候再跟你們的新教授好好聊聊吧。」

　　

　　校長賣了個關子，台下的孩子們卻很吃這套。在眾人開始大快朵頤時，葛雷夫再度下意識地往那張赫夫帕夫的桌子望去，並瞧見了坐在桌尾那名年輕人也正看著自己。

　　他們視線交集，葛雷夫朝對方淺淺一笑，而那名年輕人則趕緊低下頭，假裝急著填滿他的空盤。

　　

　　※※※

　　葛雷夫將自己的行李整理好後，他拿了本書坐在窗台邊。雖然霍格華茲的晚餐挺豐盛的，而且目前看來他未來同事們也還算親切，不過對於來這地方擔任教職確實並非他原先的意願。

　　真要說起來葛雷夫對此頗有微詞。

　　當魔國會與英國魔法部聯繫時，雙方同意交換一名巫師或女巫當作兩國的國際魔法界交流。一開始葛雷夫認為他應該會進入英國魔法部與當地的正氣師一起合作，但怎麼知道英國魔法部卻指派他來到遙遠的蘇格蘭擔任代課老師。美其名是說霍格華茲是孕育英國巫師與女巫的重要發祥地，但實際上只是魔法部不知道該拿這個美國派來的正氣師怎麼辦。

　　莫名其妙的被安插為小鬼的保母，讓葛雷夫確實挺煩悶的。他不好拒絕魔法部的安排，但同時他也將自己的遭遇回報給魔國會——但他不認為被交換過去當國際交流的那名英國女巫會被指派去伊法魔尼。

　　一想到自己未來一年都要在這座城堡度過，葛雷夫確實有一種籠中鳥的感覺。但工作就是工作，他只好睜隻眼閉隻眼，乾脆換個角度想，他可以觀察英國幼年巫師及女巫們的成長歷程，或許真的有什麼值得伊法魔尼可仿效的部份也不一定。

　　他打開手上的書籍，翻到夾著書籤的那一頁，並想起這是他在霍格華茲特快車上看的進度。一想自此，他又想起那名靦腆的赫夫帕夫的學生，真不曉得那孩子也會來上黑魔法防禦課嗎？

　　

　　※※※

　　男人穿上規定的長袍，拿了教科書走出房間。這是他第一天擔任代課老師的日子，而也因為剛開學，孩子們幾乎還沒收心，他們在走廊上吵吵鬧鬧，新生被鬼魂嚇到，也有一些年紀較大的孩子在跟鬼魂聊天。

　　對葛雷夫而言，眼前的畫面真的是挺不可思議的。

　　他今天教授六年級的黑魔法防禦課，這些來選修的年輕人都是剛考完普等巫測，拿到相當理想成績之後才選修此課，為的是明年的超勞巫測。所以，會來上課的人應該不會太多。葛雷夫如此暗自忖著。

　　葛雷夫打算繞道而行，反正時間還算早，並不想跟孩子們擠在走廊、階梯上。他沿著湖岸散步，走沒多久，就發現有名學生正蹲在湖畔旁，不曉得在想什麼，因為那名學生的臉龐太貼近水面了，葛雷夫皺起眉，心想著如果這時有人朝他的背輕輕一推，那孩子應該就跌到水裡落得渾身溼透的下場。

　　

　　「紐特！」另外兩名學生朝著把湖水當洗臉台的學生喚著，後者迅速揚起頭來，並尋找著聲音來源，「人魚應該可以等你上完課再跟你約會，你快一點，上課要遲到了！」

　　

　　那兩名學生語畢，笑著轉身離開，看來也沒打算等待那名叫做紐特的年輕人。葛雷夫望著那名蹲在湖邊的男孩緩緩地站起身，輕拍了自己的長袍，像是要把身上的灰塵泥巴拍掉一樣。

　　接著他抓起書包，朝著那兩名離去的學生的方向前進。

　　葛雷夫望著那褐色的內裡的長袍、微亂的深棕色髮絲，還有那副依舊害羞靦腆的面容。原來，那名赫夫帕夫的年輕人叫作紐特。嗯……這名字有點特別，葛雷夫在心中暗暗地想著。

　　


	2. 學校外面的世界

　　他急匆匆地踏進教室，並習慣性地找了個較為後面的位子坐下——多年來他都會坐在教室的後方，這邊比較不引人注意，況且如果他在課本上畫圖也比較不容易被發現。還有，通常不會有人坐在他旁邊。

　　坐下後他抬頭，發現教室裡沒多少人，一開始他有點困惑，但他很快地想起，普等巫測之後，似乎不少人都決定不再選修黑魔法防禦課。原因很簡單，有些人認為學習黑魔法防禦似乎沒有特別的運用機會，除非你決定走正氣師一職，再加上成績未達標，當然已經淘汰了一些人。自然而然地，來上課的人就比較少。而對紐特而言，他之所以會選這堂課，主要原因只是因為他對其他的課也沒太多興趣。

　　紐特一邊觀察著教室內那些未來一年的同學們，一邊小心翼翼地從自己的書包裡拿出課本和羽毛筆放在桌上。教室內的人似乎也都把他當作空氣一般，其他人閒聊、施些自己發明的魔法跟朋友炫耀，六年來，各學院各小團體都已經有自己的生態，而紐特始終很難打進別人的圈子裡。

　　雖然有時紐特對此感到有些氣餒，但多數時候他還算享受一個人獨處的時光，特別是沒有他人煩擾的時間裡，他可以自己跑去禁忌森林裡觀察奇獸、窩在圖書館看書、或是寫寫信給他的兄長。

　　紐特發現到，自己喜歡觀察生物，他會做紀錄，並且有時還會將其描繪下來，例如在他的一本筆記本上，就紀錄了跟他同年的赫夫帕夫的學生們每個人的習慣、性格，他也曾經把自己的室友當作紀錄對象。有些人可能會認為紐特這樣做有點變態，但他就只是覺得有意思，彷彿在寫觀察日記似的。但這些紀錄並沒有協助紐特結交到朋友，所以後來紐特轉為去紀錄他在禁忌森林裡遇到的生物們，而那些紀錄幫助紐特得到奇獸們的喜愛與接近。

　　他正出神地望著教室前方葛來芬多的同學們在用自己發明的惡咒互相捉弄時，突然間，他旁邊的位子有人坐下。紐特詫異地轉過頭去看，發現那是一名史萊哲林的學生，還是一名女學生！紐特緊張地四處張望，發現其他桌子也有空位，於是他更不可思議地瞪著身邊的這名學生，但對方似乎沒有發現到紐特的異狀。

　　紐特有一點想要尖叫，野生動物察覺自己的領域被侵犯時，要嘛就是逃走，要嘛就是對抗，而紐特很失望的發現，除了他以外，沒有其他同學察覺紐特的驚恐以及『居然有人會坐在斯卡曼德旁邊』的錯愕。

　　

　　「你好，我是莉塔．雷斯壯。」大概是被盯得不大舒服，那名女孩轉過頭來朝著紐特微笑，並自我介紹。

　　

　　紐特瞪大了雙眼，一來，史萊哲林的人主動跟赫夫帕夫的人說話？這是不是應該要刊載到校刊上了？如果有那種東西的話。再來，誰會主動跟紐特．斯卡曼德搭話？看來這則新聞可以上《預言家》了。

　　赫夫帕夫的學生還來不及反應過來時，這堂課的教授就走進教室。大夥紛紛閉嘴並趕緊回到自己的座位，但看來這名新來的教授並不那麼在意有點混亂的課堂。那名來自美國的正氣師沒有斥責學生先來個下馬威，或是笑著跟同學們打招呼以友善的方式建立師生之間的關係。那名男人只是優雅又有點傲慢地走到講台前，在紐特看來，男人散發著一種孔雀般的氣質，不在意他人的目光，只留心自己的羽翼——驕傲的混帳，大概是這樣的感覺吧。

　　新來的教授走到台前，他沉默地先望了教室一回，並不是以那種高傲的態度睥睨學生，而是偏向淡然地確認有哪些學生選修了這堂課的樣子。

　　

　　男人勾起淺淡的微笑，開口發難：「各位同學早安，你們應該有收到關於這學期上課的課程大綱，稍等我們就先來進行今天的課程。不過，」男人停頓了一下，學生們無人敢吭聲，他繼續道：「我想比起未來一年要上什麼，你們更好奇為什麼這次會換代課老師？」語畢，台下不少學生露出了笑容。

　　

　　新教授的目光越過前面幾名學生，墜落於後排那名赫夫帕夫的學生身上，被注視者不大習慣被注意的感覺，他下意識地低下頭去。

　　

　　男人繼續說道：「我簡單的介紹一下我自己，我是波西瓦．葛雷夫來自美國魔國會的正氣師，我的工作不是教書，是抓黑巫師……以及一些犯法的巫師。」後面這句話他加重了語氣，而有些學生開始交頭接耳談論了起來。

　　「我相信你們當中有些人以正氣師為目標，所以如果你們有什麼關於正氣師方面的問題，也可以提出，我很樂意回答。不過，我只會提供實務上的答案，不是學校老師告訴你們的那些場面話。」這段陳述讓更多學生引頸專注。

　　「至於我為什麼來霍格華茲，簡單來說就是英美兩國的國際魔法交流，然後我就來到這裡了。我不確定我會交流到什麼，但我想或許你們可以提供一些不錯的資訊讓我回去寫報告，對吧？」男人淺笑著，雲淡風輕的言詞，卻給人一種莫名的威嚴感。

　　

　　紐特抬起頭來，望著前面那名新教授，對於這名美國人，紐特有一種奇異的感覺，他突然覺得，那男人並不像外表那樣給人一種穩重又和善的感覺。真要說起來，那可能是一種偽裝，有些動物、植物為了保護並達到自己的目的，或是為了獲得所需糧食，牠們會假裝看起來很脆弱或美麗，引誘那些不諳殘酷世界規則的動物接近。

　　不知為何，波西瓦．葛雷夫給了紐特這樣的感覺。

　　

　　「好的，我們先來進行課程的部份，首先，我希望你們學會護法咒，這咒語會使用的機會雖然不算多——若是可以，我倒是希望你們都不會有機會用到它。但護法咒相當實用，請先翻開你們的課本，我們先來瞭解一下護法咒的歷史，稍等會有些時間，我們可以來實際操作看看。」

　　「我記得不是所有人都有辦法召喚出護法的。」坐在紐特旁邊的那名女孩輕聲說著，紐特下意識地張望了一下，遲鈍地發現原來她在跟自己說話，那名名為莉塔女孩勾起微笑似乎不在意紐特方才有點失禮的舉動，她又說：「如果我沒記錯，心靈不純潔的人是沒辦法召喚出護法。」

　　「咦？」紐特眨眨眼，困惑的他只能發出單音。

　　莉塔．雷斯壯瞥了一眼正在講解護法咒的新教授，然後又壓低聲量說：「有一名黑巫師曾試著要召喚護法，結果有蛆蟲從他的魔杖噴出來，很快就吞掉他的身體。」

　　

　　她認真地說著，但紐特只能張大嘴巴，繼續瞪大眼睛望著她。

　　

　　過了幾秒，紐特才找回自己的舌頭，他結巴地問：「妳、妳怎、怎麼知道？」

　　「我在一本書上看到的。」莉塔．雷斯壯俏皮地說著，接著她不再看著紐特，而是趕緊把注意力拉回放到課本上，假裝專心的模樣。

　　

　　紐特想了想，雖然他還沒把圖書館裡的書全部翻過，但他不認為學校圖書館有哪些書會大方地介紹跟黑巫師有關的資訊。不過，護法咒應該是個正面的法術，所以或許是在相關的書籍裡看的吧？紐特如此想著。

　　況且比起黑巫師被自己召喚出來的蛆蟲吃掉，身邊的女孩主動跟紐特說話，這才令他更為訝異。

　　

　　※※※

　　他沒有成功地召喚出護法出來，不過紐特並不因此灰心喪志，反正班上的同學也一樣，第一次上課沒有誰成功讓魔杖噴出什麼東西來。但是新教授的魔杖輕輕一揮，他們即看見有不規則的白霧噴出。

　　根據課本上寫到，護法可以召喚出有實體模樣的動物，而且會因巫師而異，這讓紐特有點好奇，到底新教授的護法是怎樣的動物？不過，看來新教授並沒有打算露這一手給他們看，他只是先示範一下這個魔咒而已。

　　當紐特正在把課本收進書包裡，打算離開教室去上下一堂課，而他身邊的女孩似乎還想跟他說話時，那名新教授呼喚了紐特的名字。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生，麻煩你過來一下好嗎？」

　　

　　紐特抬頭，發現同學們正邊打鬧邊嘻笑地走出教室，但在教室前方的新教授則請他過去一趟。紐特看了莉塔．雷斯壯一眼，後者聳肩然後笑著離開。不清楚新教授找自己是為了什麼目的，紐特帶著有點忐忑不安的心情走了過去。

　　

　　「你覺得黑魔法防禦課如何？」葛雷夫教授突然如此問著。

　　「呃……」紐特愣了一下，不確定自己應該怎麼回答。

　　男人笑了笑，「你們學院導師有找我談過，她告訴我，你未來的志向是成為奇獸學者。她也告訴我，原先你並不打算繼續選修黑魔法防禦課，是因為你認為研究奇獸似乎也不需要再選修更艱難的防禦咒語是嗎？」

　　「我……」紐特咬咬下唇，他覺得雙頰微燙，「嗯，是的。」

　　「不過我還是很高興你來上這堂課了。」男人微笑，而紐特對於男人的反應感到驚訝，他本以為男人會因此碎唸他幾句，而男人繼續說：「我不清楚你是否知道，其實奇獸學者並不一定都會待在魔法部裡寫寫條文、討論法案什麼的。更多的奇獸學者他們會去世界各地旅行，我想，這也才是能遇到更多奇幻生物的方法吧？」紐特眨眨眼，他無語地望著男人。

　　「或許你目前並不會遇到什麼可怕的黑暗生物，但這並不表示你未來不會遇到，可能在英國國土上你就會遇到從來就沒見過的奇獸，但也可能是你在國外旅行的途中遭到黑暗生物的攻擊。這時候，如果你沒有更進階的防禦咒語的話，也可能會有性命危險。例如若是你不會護法咒，而又很不幸地遭到一大群伏地蝠的攻擊的話……」

　　「或者遇到催狂魔？」紐特小聲地反詰著。

　　葛雷夫教授頓了一下，然後點點頭，「是的，或者是催狂魔，不過我想基本上要遇到催狂魔並沒那麼容易。」男人嘴角弧度微揚，「況且我想催狂魔不算奇幻生物，所以你應該也不會有機會接觸到牠們。」

　　

　　紐特與新教授的視線相交，前者歪著頭，想了一下，接著他點點頭，同意後者的說法。

　　

　　「總之，我只是想說，很高興見到你來上課，並且，我真心覺得這堂課對你的未來規劃是有幫助的。所以請不要放棄它。」語畢，教授伸手輕輕拍了拍紐特的肩膀，接著男人與學生擦肩而過，走出教室。

　　

　　紐特看著教授的背影，想著課堂剛開始時，他還覺得那名男人給他一種善於偽裝自己的蛇類動物的感覺，然而現在，紐特覺得，或許那男人不屬冷血生物。雖然目前紐特也不清楚該如何形容，不過，應該不是太難以親近的動物吧？紐特如此推測著。

　　


	3. 新朋友

　　如果同上一堂課還算是巧合，但連上兩堂課，這可不是只用湊巧兩字來略略帶過就可解釋的了。

　　紐特努力地收起自己的驚恐，他小心翼翼地挪動步子，盡可能地縮小自己的存在感。但普等巫測之後，有誰還要來上奇獸學課程呢？這堂課只剩下大約十名左右的學生，零零星星地等待他們的奇獸學教授走過來。無法讓自己淹沒在人群之中的紐特，只好想辦法悄悄地移動到人群邊緣——雖然他以前就常常打不進同學們的小團體內，不過他還是會下意識地想要接觸一下同學們的話題，即便根本沒有人注意到他的存在。

　　更令紐特想不透的是，就在那瞬間，莉塔．雷斯壯居然轉頭，並看見了他，那名史萊哲林的女孩就這樣走了過來，笑著與紐特打招呼。這是紐特有生以來第一次發現自己居然被注意到了，因為除了莉塔．雷斯壯之外，其他的同學也都轉過來盯著他瞧。

　　還好，尷尬的情況並沒有維持太久，紐特還擠不出任何一句客套的打招呼用語時，他們的奇獸學教授恰好走了過來，領同學們往黑湖邊前進。

　　

　　「早安，各位同學。」奇獸學教授是一名圓臉有著啤酒肚的親切老人，「我是你們的奇獸飼育學教授，因為米茵茵教授請了產假，所以校長就找我代課一段時間的奇獸學囉！」老人一邊說話一邊抹汗，他邀請同學們都站到湖邊。

　　「我們今天要來認識馬形水怪，」老教授話才一出口，就引來部份同學的輕聲驚呼，「好喔，有沒有誰可以告訴我馬形水怪是什麼呢？」

　　

　　老教授語畢，所有同學都轉過頭來望著紐特，彷彿所有人都認定紐特一定知道答案。紐特還來不及閃避同學們的視線，就接收到老教授的目光，老人的圓臉上掛著慈祥又期待的笑容，等著紐特開口。

　　赫夫帕夫的學生感覺自己相當緊張，他搔搔臉，視線不敢直視同學或者教授，而且他還感覺到站在他身邊那名史萊哲林的女孩，用一種非常期待的炙熱眼神等待著他開口回答老教授的問題。

　　

　　「馬、馬形水怪是在英國和愛爾蘭出現的一種可以變形的水怪，牠們雖然能夠變出各種各樣的形狀，但最常見的還是馬的形態。牠會引誘粗心大意的人騎到牠的背上，然後一頭沈進河流或湖泊的水底，狼吞虎咽地把人吃掉，再讓人的五臟六腑漂到水面上。」紐特小聲地說完話，依舊低著頭不敢看老教授的反應。

　　「啊，是的、是的。這位同學你說的非常好，你是……？」

　　「紐特．斯卡曼德。」

　　

　　因受到稱讚而有點雀躍的紐特稍稍抬起頭，他謹慎地說出自己的名字，並下意識地查看同學們的反應，還好，其他同學只是眨眨眼、點頭，並沒有做出令紐特感到尷尬的行為或者說出用來揶揄他的詞彙。

　　

　　「好的，謝謝你，斯卡曼德先生。」老教授笑著，他繼續說：「對於馬形水怪，我們當然也有馴服牠的方法，就是使用放置咒將馬籠頭套到牠的頭上，從而讓牠變得溫順聽話。」

　　「不過呢，如果各位同學你們在大湖邊看到了駿馬，甚至可能是漂亮的少男少女，可不要傻傻的跟著人家往湖邊走啊！」語畢，老教授自己笑得開懷，「我得到校長的同意，帶了一隻馬形水怪來這裡，但是我要強調一下，這是教學用的，我稍等就會把牠帶走，你們可別上完課之後還找其他朋友來這找牠啊！」

　　

　　老教授走到湖邊，似乎正在尋找、呼喚著他的水怪，而同學們都相當好奇地圍了過去。大夥都爭先恐後的想要看看到底馬形水怪長怎樣。但紐特並沒有跟上同學的腳步，他反倒是站在較後方的位置，自行走到較遠的湖畔邊，蹲下，望著湖面上的漣漪越泛越寬廣。

　　當紐特沉溺在自己的觀察世界時，他身邊突然冒出了一個人影——莉塔．雷斯壯也學他，並在他身邊蹲下。這讓紐特有了想要逃走的念頭，他實在非常不習慣身邊有別人，特別是一名女孩子。雖然說莉塔．雷斯壯長得還蠻可愛的，但紐特就是會忍不住地想要退後個幾步。

　　但他壓抑下這種不禮貌的念頭，紐特假裝自己專注地望著湖面，但他懷疑莉塔．雷斯壯是否聽得見自己狂奔的心跳聲。

　　

　　「你是從哪裡知道馬形水怪的資料的？」女孩問著，她的笑聲如銀鈴。

　　「呃……是在書上，我、我在圖書館的……的書上看到的。」紐特嚥了口唾沫，輕咳兩聲掩飾自己的緊張。

　　

　　雷斯壯沒說話，只是點了點頭。沉默的氣氛讓紐特覺得自己有義務應該要說點什麼才是。

　　

　　「那個……關於馬形水怪啊，」紐特試著說些什麼，而雷斯壯立刻轉過頭來，流露出好奇的表情瞅著他瞧，紐特覺得自己的臉頰微燙，但他努力鼓起勇氣繼續說：「目前已知的最大的馬形水怪是蘇格蘭的尼斯湖水怪。牠被很多麻瓜看到，但是牠沒有變成馬形模樣，因為牠比較常用海蛇的型態出現。」

　　

　　語畢，紐特突然竄起一股想把自己勒死的衝動，他又來了，又開口在講奇獸的事。通常這個時候不是應要說點別的嗎？雖然紐特根本不知道要講什麼……

　　雷斯壯愣了一下，但接著她又笑了起來，這令紐特感覺些許安慰。

　　

　　「你說的尼斯湖，是那個尼斯湖嗎？」雷斯壯笑問著，「這也是從書上看到的嗎？」

　　紐特頷首，而她又追問著：「那麼書還告訴你什麼呢？」

　　

　　不知怎地，雷斯壯的提問反而加強了紐特的信心。他抬眼，矚著雷斯壯那笑得彎彎的雙眸，心裡有股暖哄哄的滋味。

　　

　　「其實麻瓜也有馬形水怪的傳說故事……」

　　

　　紐特瞥了一眼老教授跟同學們，老教授指著湖面上有顆浮出水面的馬頭，而其他同學則發出驚呼。紐特轉頭，看了雷斯壯一眼，他們兩人有默契地一起站起身來，往同學們的方向前進，只是故意走得比較慢一點而已。

　　

　　「在蘇格蘭當地麻瓜的傳說中，每座湖泊、河流都有守護它們的馬形水怪，這些馬形水怪會主動保護自己地域，因此每當有旅人接近，馬形水怪就會化作馬或者少女，把旅人淹死。」

　　

　　紐特自顧自地說著，但他突然意識到，他在跟史萊哲林的人談論麻瓜！瞬間，他感覺自己真是愚昧至極，並且他很緊張地望向雷斯壯，腦中努力地思考著要怎麼把這個話題轉開，別讓雷斯壯感到尷尬。

　　也在同一時刻，紐特責怪自己非常不解風情，一點都不諳世事，他感覺非常的挫折。

　　

　　「這樣聽起來，在麻瓜的想法中，他們認為馬形水怪是一種守護神囉？」雷斯壯沒有因為提到麻瓜而改變話題，那女孩還一臉興致勃勃地繼續問下去。

　　「嗯……應該吧？」紐特眨眨眼，不知道該如何應對，但他的嘴巴又忍不住地繼續開口說著：「在天空島上也有這樣的傳說，那個故事是說，有一個馬形水怪愛上了一位麻瓜女子，馬形水怪就化身成男人來接近她。他們快要在一起的時候，這位麻瓜女子發現那名男人頭髮中有沙子——麻瓜的傳說中認為男人頭髮有水草，這男人就是馬形水怪，如果有沙子，就是馬形水怪跟人類的後代。」

　　「然後呢？」雷斯壯異常投入地聽這個故事。

　　「那名麻瓜女子就趕快逃離了。」紐特乾乾地說著，而他從雷斯壯的眼神中讀到了失落。

　　

　　但紐特不明白，為什麼她有那樣的情緒，那只是故事，而且是麻瓜的傳說故事，為什麼雷斯壯看起來因聽了這故事而好像有點憂鬱？

　　

　　「妳、妳還好嗎？」紐特謹慎地問著，他又迅速地看了四周，確定沒有人注意到他們兩人的狀況。

　　雷斯壯看起來有些傷感，她問道：「為什麼那名麻瓜女子不跟馬形水怪在一起呢？他們一定相處過一段時間了，難道那段時間的感情會是假的嗎？」

　　紐特歪著頭，皺眉想了想，道：「或許是因為怕被馬形水怪吃掉？畢竟麻瓜的傳說裡，他們也相信馬形水怪會吃人。」

　　雷斯壯頓了一下，又問：「既然那男人是馬形水怪與人類的後代，那就表示曾經有馬形水怪跟人類在一起還孕育子孫。或許那名男人個性不完全是兇殘的，他可能也有人類的情感，所以他才會愛上麻瓜女子啊！」

　　

　　雷斯壯的反詰讓紐特愣住。

　　紐特腦中閃過不少念頭，例如，一名雷斯壯為什麼會願意聽麻瓜的故事，以及，聽到這種奇獸與人類交合的後代愛上人類的鄉野傳奇，居然會為這種混種種族辯解？這實在太不雷斯壯了。

　　但另一個令紐特呆住的原因是，他怎麼也沒想到，莉塔．雷斯壯居然會對這種莫名其妙的愛情故事感到傷心。

　　他們望著彼此，過了很久，甚至兩人都沒留心老教授與其他同學的談笑以及各種吵鬧聲響，彷彿那又是令一個世界，那邊的聲音傳送不過來此處。

　　紐特羽睫微垂，他反覆地思索著站在他眼前這名女孩所說的話：感情是可以假裝的嗎？累積起來的情感，為什麼說拋棄就可以拋棄？那麼，到底有什麼才是值得珍惜的？

　　

　　「我想，」紐特開口，一字一句慢慢地說著，「那名麻瓜女子應該還是愛馬形水怪的。」

　　雷斯壯不發一語地望著他，紐特覺得這大概是鼓勵自己繼續說下去的眼神，「只是有的時候，愛也會變質，也需要學會放手。但這並不代表他們以前沒有相愛過。」

　　

　　愛過，就會留下痕跡。即便那痕跡可能沒那麼美麗，但它依舊證明著，相愛過的歲月，是存在的……曾經存在。

　　良久，莉塔．雷斯壯望著紐特，她輕輕地眨了眨眼，並勾起溫暖的微笑。

　　


	4. 北美魔法史

　　紐特很快地就發現到被敵視的感覺是什麼。

　　他在霍格華茲待了五年，今年是第六年，過去五年，他從未像這兩週一樣，走到哪裡都會被人行注目禮。在雷斯壯跟自己搭話之前，紐特覺得他在這學校裡的地位跟蘑菇差不多，他並不引人注意，但其他同學看到紐特在自己身邊出現時，也不會覺得很奇怪。

　　紐特很安於那樣的狀態，不會有人來騷擾，也不會有人刻意來捉弄他。雖然美中不足的地方是他沒辦法打進別人的交際圈，但這也沒有妨礙到紐特過安靜、自娛娛人的生活。

　　而現在不同了，他走到哪都會有一兩道不大友善，或是困惑好奇的視線掃過來。紐特心裡暗忖著，畢竟是一名神聖二十八族裡之一的史萊哲林主動接近跟赫夫帕夫的學生——雖然紐特也是純血出生，但跟史萊哲林那一掛人又有所不同。真要說起來，那些以純血為圭臬的史萊哲林眼中，紐特的地位大概比純血的叛徒衛斯理一族再高一咪咪而已。更正，可能也沒有比較衛斯理們的地位高也說不定。

　　雷斯壯依舊會來找紐特閒聊，紐特很享受與她的交談和她的陪伴，但紐特也日益感覺到壓力，來自於史萊哲林敵視行為的壓力。例如他走在路上會被刻意撞倒，或者同學們在校園裡聚集玩耍時，如果紐特一個不注意，他可能就會被飛來的惡咒擊中。前兩天他從藥草學的教室走出來後沒多久，莫名被飛來的鎖腿咒給擊中，整個人面朝於地撞到了地板，結果他躺在病床上而沒有在魔藥學的教室現身。

　　紐特的上次調製的活死水做得不怎麼理想，他還需要多加練習才行。他找到了一間空教室，並好不容易找齊了藥材，準備一個人挑戰與練習活死水的調製。他才剛把大釜擺好，就突然聽見有人譏諷的笑聲，以及走進這間空教室的腳步聲。

　　赫夫帕夫的學生抬頭，他往門口望去，瞧見一票穿著銀色與綠色相配的史萊哲林長袍的學生走了進來，帶頭的是艾福瑞——紐特並不認識他，但他看過艾福瑞時常欺負低年級的學生。更重要的是，雷斯壯也時常會跟艾福瑞進進出出。紐特看過幾次莉塔．雷斯壯與卡斯帕．艾福瑞出雙入對，但紐特從沒有問過雷斯壯，為什麼會喜歡跟艾福瑞在一起？或許，誠如雷斯壯願意跟紐特相處一樣。

　　紐特心想，有些問題如果深掘了，答案不一定會令人滿意。

　　

　　「你在做什麼啊，斯卡曼德？」帶頭的大男孩詢問著，但很明顯地，他並不真心在意紐特想做什麼，因為他比較在意自己想做什麼。

　　

　　紐特沒有回答，他悄悄地伸手找尋自己的魔杖。若是可以，他希望盡量不要在這裡以一對五的狀態下決鬥。雖然紐特對自己的能力小有自信，但他不認為自己真的能打過以人數為優勢的史萊哲林們。

　　

　　「唷，是活死水呢！」其中一名史萊哲林的學生湊近紐特的大釜，並故意搓了一把水仙球根粉末給其他人看。

　　「如果你需要安眠藥來幫助你入睡，其實你不需要這麼麻煩。」艾福瑞站在紐特面前，不懷好意地看著他，「我很願意免費為你效勞。」他笑著，眼神閃過邪惡的意念。

　　「……你想怎樣？」紐特想退後，但他知道如果此時退縮，那他可能永遠都無法前進。

　　

　　或許感覺到草食小動物那種拼死一博地面對肉食狩獵者的勇氣，艾福瑞沒說話，綻放壞心一笑，但倒是往後退了一點，似乎決定就此罷手。

　　

　　「沒想怎樣。」說話者輕蔑地笑了一聲，轉身，準備離開這無聊的地方，「你離莉塔遠一點。」語畢，他拍了其中一名友伴的肩膀，示意大夥一同離去。

　　「為什麼？」紐特想都沒想，就脫口而出。

　　

　　赫夫帕夫的年輕人不解地跨出一步，並不知死活地追問著。他這麼一喊，史萊哲林們全都停下腳步，轉頭看著紐特，他們先是愣了一下，接著毫不留情地開始嘲笑那名赫夫帕夫的學生。

　　

　　「你這小子是真的搞不清楚狀況還是故意裝傻啊？」艾福瑞問著，語氣滿是諷刺。

　　不待紐特回答，艾福瑞旁邊的那名學生就立刻補充：「莉塔是卡斯帕的未婚妻，他們聖誕節後要訂婚了！」

　　

　　紐特呆愣了幾秒，他眨眨眼，然後低聲喃喃自語。

　　

　　「……雷斯壯沒有說過這件事。」紐特說不清楚那是怎樣的感覺，或許困惑，也或許失落。

　　「她幹嘛要跟你說？」另一名史萊哲林的學生訕笑著，「你以為自己是誰啊？」

　　

　　他們互相說笑著，並又咒罵、揶揄了紐特一番，但紐特只是低下頭去，沒有在意那些學生的嘻笑。史萊哲林們很快就離去，留下紐特一人在空蕩蕩的教室。

　　而這次，紐特才真正的感覺到，原來一個人待在無人教室裡，只剩下寂寞相伴，是如此令人惆悵。

　　

　　※※※

　　「斯卡曼德先生？」

　　

　　紐特驚恐地抬頭，發現呼喚他的並不是同齡的學生後，他整個人放鬆許多。

　　

　　「晚安，葛雷夫教授。」紐特朝男人頷首，並注意到黑魔法防禦課教授手上正拿著一本《純血魔法家族史》的書。

　　

　　注意到紐特的視線，男人勾起淺笑，在紐特的對面坐下。

　　

　　男人把書放在桌上，輕笑著：「我今天上課，是二年級的黑魔法防禦課，我讓學生們練習反咒時，聽見教室後面有學生在吵架。」男人用手梳了梳髮絲，輕輕搖了搖頭，「原來是一名學生用非常糟糕的詞咒罵另一名學生。」

　　

　　紐特沒有打斷男人的回憶，他只是靜靜地聽著，並望著男人，後者的視線一直落在書上，男人的表情有些無奈。

　　

　　「那孩子罵對方『麻種』，我沒聽過這詞，但我看到其他學生們都倒抽口氣，有人尖叫、有人拿出魔杖指著別人。」男人方才梳髮的手放到桌上，像彈奏樂器似的，輕巧地敲了敲桌面，「我制止了他們的爭吵之後，才得知，原來『麻種』是相當惡劣、卑賤的稱呼。」男人抬頭，他看向那名赫夫帕夫六年級的學生。

　　「是史萊哲林的學生嗎？」紐特輕聲問著，「罵別人『麻種』的人？」

　　「你怎麼知道？」葛雷夫微笑，但眉心微擰。

　　「因為史萊哲林的人通常都很重視血統純正，也非常厭惡、輕視麻瓜，他們一概認為會跟麻瓜成為朋友甚至結婚的巫師、女巫，都是魔法界的叛徒。」紐特頓了一下，似乎在斟酌自己的用詞，「史萊哲林的人往往也不是很喜歡其他學院的學生。」他低聲說著，夾雜著些許落寞。

　　「麻瓜……」男人重複著這詞彙，「我們那裡是說莫魔。」

　　

　　紐特抬眼，沒有說話，只是繼續沉默地注視著眼前的教授。

　　

　　「那你呢，你覺得血統純正如何？」男人詢問著，他的微笑有些神秘的意味。

　　「我不是一個史萊哲林。」紐特沒好氣地回覆著。

　　「我不是問你的學院。」男人的口氣轉為嚴肅，紐特再次對上他的視線，感覺到方才的輕鬆氣氛似乎消淡了，「我是問『你』，你對血統純正的看法是什麼？」

　　

　　紐特忖了幾秒，接著他撐起身子，往後靠了些許。躲在圖書館的角落是紐特舔舐傷口的方法之一，然而，他從來也沒想過，自己會在這個小小的避風處遇到一名來自國外的教授，更沒想到這名教授居然會詢問自己關於純血的問題。

　　他的視線從教授的臉上漂移到那本《純血魔法家族史》的書上，他在心中問著自己：如果有一天，我不是跟女巫結婚，而是跟一名麻瓜在一起，那是有可能的嗎？或者，我會有麻瓜的朋友，我們可以聊魔法，而他可以教我麻瓜世界的事，會有那麼一天嗎？我希望有這麼一天嗎？

　　

　　「我不清楚別人怎麼想。」紐特眨眨眼，嘴角弧度悄悄勾起，「我只是覺得，血統純正與否應該不那麼重要，魔力是一種資質，純血的家庭也會生出爆竹，而傑出的巫師跟女巫也有不少來自麻瓜家庭的。」

　　紐特頓了一下，又接著說：「如果很多事情都可以用二分法來區別，這個世界可能會簡單很多，但仇恨也會增加很多。」語畢，他抬眼望著教授，抿唇，感覺自己說得太多了。

　　「很棒的想法。」葛雷夫稱讚著，並伸手打開了那本書，隨意翻著，「在美國，巫師只跟女巫結婚，我們不跟莫魔在一起，甚至沒有人敢跟莫魔有太親密的關係。」

　　「為什麼？」紐特驚訝地反問著。

　　黑魔法防禦課教授停下翻書的動作，幽幽地說著：「這跟我們的歷史有關，十七世紀發生的賽勒姆巫審是慘痛的教訓，莫魔恨惡我們，而我們當中有叛徒，為了金銀出賣了同伴。接著魔國會的成立，第一件事情就是審判那些背叛同類的『肅清者』，許多『肅清者』被處決，但也有人逃過一劫，他們教育自己的後代要痛恨魔法、仇視巫師。」

　　「之後有一名叫做朵喀斯•十二樹的女巫迷戀一名英俊莫魔，那名莫魔是『肅清者』的後代，他從十二樹身上套出許多我們的資訊，造成了很嚴重的後果。」男人輕嘆，「因此我們有了拉帕波法律，這個法律嚴格落實莫魔及巫師界的隔離。巫師不得與莫魔結交朋友或通婚， 與莫魔過度親密往來都會受到嚴厲的懲罰。所以，我們跟莫魔也只會有必要性的聯絡而已。」

　　

　　葛雷夫抬眼，與紐特的視線相交。年輕的教授揚起無奈的淺笑，然後闔上了那本書。

　　

　　「跟你們不一樣，我們不跟莫魔通婚，並不是為了刻意要保持血統純正或者維持某種階級優越感，而是我們不得不這麼做，為的是保護魔法界的安全。」語畢，他起身，似乎打算把這本《純血魔法家族史》放回原來的架上。

　　「教授。」紐特也跟著站了起來，男人轉身望著學生，等待他繼續發言，紐特眨眨眼，問道：「那如果可能的話，你會願意跟麻瓜結婚嗎？」

　　男人微笑，眼睛微彎，「我想，我的答案跟你一樣，斯卡曼德先生。」教授朝學生輕輕點頭，隨後，他轉身，離開了紐特的視線範圍。

　　


	5. 前往禁忌森林

　　「葛雷夫教授！」

　　被呼喚的男人轉過身去，朝從自身後方追上來的男子點頭示意，「鄧不利多教授。」

　　

　　紅棕髮色的男子很快地與那名外國教授並肩而行，前者漾著愉悅的笑容，後者倒是一臉漠然的模樣。

　　

　　「啊，葛雷夫教授，對於你剛才在校務會議上提到的觀點，我個人覺得很有意思。」變形學教授用輕鬆的語氣開口，但他身邊的男人卻只是淡淡地瞟了他一眼，這讓鄧不利多感覺到對方的冷淡與敵意，「真是抱歉，如果我有說錯什麼，請原諒我的拙口笨舌。」他有禮地補充著，男人的冷淡才稍稍收斂了一些。

　　「不，你沒說錯什麼。」葛雷夫淡淡地開口，「對英國巫師或者對歐洲巫師而言，或許你們只是覺得從大西洋另一端過來的巫師大驚小怪罷了。」

　　「千萬別這麼說，我們沒這個意思，若我們的無知讓你不舒服了，我也向你道歉。」

　　「謝謝你，但我想沒有這麼嚴重。」男人自嘲地笑了笑，他們繼續前進依舊沒有停下腳步。

　　

　　這是宵禁時間，所以校長狄劈才用這個時段把各教授們集合起來討論最近的時事——莫魔世界的政局緊張、動盪，雖然表面上看起來還算和平寧靜，但私下已經是暗潮洶湧。

　　對葛雷夫而言，他不怎麼清楚為什麼校長要開這個校務會議，但當他理解這個校務會議的內容與莫魔政局有關時，葛雷夫心中只有兩個念頭交纏：第一，他居然待在這該死的霍格華茲，而不是在英國魔法部裡實際參與跟莫魔政治有關的事務討論；

　　第二，為什麼魔法界的人們要去擔憂莫魔世界的混亂？大家不是早就各過各的，井水不犯河水了嗎？雖然聽身邊這名變形學教授的意思是，在英國，兩方偶爾還是會有接觸，但只有在重大情況之下才會與莫魔首長見面。

　　

　　葛雷夫在心中輕嘆了口氣，自覺自己的態度相當不佳，他主動開口想化解尷尬，「說實話，我不怎麼理解你們為什麼要擔心莫魔政局。」他頓了一下，繼續說著：「不管莫魔政府換誰上任，或是哪個莫魔國家與另一個莫魔國家打仗、分裂、合併，按理，都跟魔法界不會有太多的牽連才是。」

　　

　　鄧不利多沒有回應，只是默默地點了點頭。

　　

　　「所以我不理解，為什麼遠在霍格華茲的老師們要緊張在歐洲大陸的軍事問題呢？好吧，我知道在第二次摩洛哥危機之後，德國與英法兩國的莫魔們結怨越來越深，德國也一直在擴充他們的常備軍，但英法兩國也是。巴爾幹那邊的狀況確實也令人緊張，但……你們是巫師，何必擔憂莫魔的事？」男人終於停下腳步，轉過身來，以一種狐疑又質疑的目光緊瞅著變形學教授。

　　

　　變形學教授勾起神秘的微笑，他沒有即刻回答黑魔法防禦課教授的問題，過了幾秒後，前者才挑了挑一邊的眉毛，輕聲反問對方。

　　

　　「葛雷夫教授，如果你現在人在英國魔法部，你也會保持同樣的想法嗎？」

　　被詢問者瞇起眼，露出有些危險的氣息，「我不確定。」男人的聲音低了些許，有一種獵食動物發動攻擊前的危險感，「但我不認為參與莫魔事物對魔法界會帶來任何的幫助。」

　　「是因為美國巫師們與麻瓜關係緊張，而你們的法律又限制你們與麻瓜交涉有關？還是你們純粹想冷眼旁觀麻瓜的自生自滅？」變形學教授並沒有因為男人散發的危險氣息而稍稍退讓，反之，他更進一步地想戳開那層不透明卻令人心癢的薄膜。

　　「都有。」葛雷夫嘴角微揚，眉毛輕挑，「但比起這兩點，我個人更困惑的是，如果有朝一日巫師們不幸地參與了莫魔的戰爭時，我相信其他歐洲國家的巫師們也會參與其中。請問，屆時如果在戰場上，兩國巫師相遇，他們是敵人，還是朋友？不赦咒在戰爭時，就可以被通融使用嗎？」

　　

　　黑魔法防禦學教授的問題尖銳，而變形學教授只是瞇起眼，像是在思索、咀嚼對方的挑釁。鄧不利多頷首，依舊掛著淺笑。他想開口丟出更螫人的問題，但他也清楚站在他眼前的男人跟自己一樣，不是回答更帶刺的答案，就是拋回如酷刑咒般的反詰。

　　於是，變形學教授決定勾起微笑，笑而不語。

　　

　　「晚安，鄧不利多教授。」男人沒等對方回覆，他準備轉身離開，而他心裡也有數，那名男子不會再說什麼，至少此時此刻不會。

　　「晚安，葛雷夫教授。」紅棕髮色的男子也朝對方點點頭，兩人轉身朝不同方向離去。

　　

　　※※※

　　葛雷夫在走廊上快步前進，但他眼角似乎瞥見了一抹人影往禁忌森林走去，他迅速轉頭，想確認不是因為月光朦朧所以才看走了眼——啊，真的有人悄悄地溜進森林了！而且還是在宵禁之後。這可不行，雖然葛雷夫不怎麼在意霍格華茲的校規，不過他聽變形學教授提過，森林裡有各式的奇幻生物，雖然大多數不傷人，但不保證溜進去的人不會嚇到裡面的生物！

　　葛雷夫趕緊轉了個彎，心想著這時後有誰會大半夜跑進禁忌森林？如果是學生，那他就得趕緊加快腳步把那學生抓出來，以防發生任何危險。而葛雷夫步進禁忌森林時，他才意識到自己還沒進入過這座森林！他不清楚路要怎麼走，以及在美國，巫師們一向遠避奇獸。一想自此，葛雷夫立刻掏出魔杖，施展了路摸思，硬著頭皮往森林探險。

　　還好，他甫走了幾公尺後，就聽見有人在交談的聲音，他往聲音來源望去，並小心謹慎地留意自己的腳步，不要製造出太大的聲響。

　　很快地，他發現有兩抹人影在月光下，一名人影身著霍格華茲規定的長袍，另一名則是用四隻腳站立的、高大的身影。葛雷夫看得有點入迷，他從沒有那麼近距離看見過一名人馬。也在此時，他不小心踩到了一根樹枝，樹枝斷裂的聲音讓那兩抹人影轉過身來，葛雷夫壓抑舉起魔杖的衝動——即便他對人馬的了解甚微，但他知道人馬是易怒的，如果拿著魔杖指向牠們，那後果可無法僅僅使用言語交談來解決。

　　人馬似乎立刻判斷出葛雷夫是不受歡迎的訪客，牠想衝過來指責或是警告新來的教授，但那名霍格華茲學生似乎跟人馬說了什麼話，人馬不怎麼滿意地用牠的蹄刨地，不過最後似乎還是決定接受學生的建議，人馬立刻掉頭帶著不滿與憤怒暫時離去。

　　那名學生走了過來，用詫異的眼神望向了葛雷夫，而後者還緊捏著自己的魔杖，提醒自己眼前是一名學生，小心不要突然朝對方發出咒語。

　　

　　「葛雷夫教授？」來者眨了眨他那雙漂亮的藍眼睛，不思議地瞅著站在自己前方的男人。

　　「斯卡曼德先生？」葛雷夫瞪大雙眼，但下一秒他沒好氣地嘆了氣，「我都忘了你立志成為奇獸學者，但即便如此，你也不用半夜溜出寢室跑來森林實習吧？」

　　

　　眼前的赫夫帕夫學生不好意思地抓了抓頭，露出有些害羞又膽怯的微笑。

　　

　　「好吧，我們現在趕快回城堡，你已經違反校規了。你再不走，我可能就要強行押著你回去了。」葛雷夫故意輕輕揮動自己的魔杖。

　　「好，我可以跟你一起回去，不過可以再等一下嗎？」

　　

　　葛雷夫愣了一下，他沒想到原來斯卡曼德是個會跟教授討價還價的小伙子。本想張口拒絕這莫名其妙的請求，但斯卡曼德的表情誠懇又充滿哀求的意味。葛雷夫在心中一嘆，只好無奈地點點頭。

　　

　　「你還有什麼事沒有解決嗎？充當拜月獸的醫生，還是幫木精找新家？」語畢，他跟赫夫帕夫的學生一同往森林更深處走去。

　　斯卡曼德笑了笑，說：「前不久有一隻獨角獸生產了，雖然牠們不讓男性接近，但我想應該可以稍微保持點距離看看那隻新誕生的小獨角獸。」他笑著，語氣中帶著些許興奮。

　　「你還想看獨角獸？」黑魔法防禦課教授挑眉，「對了，你該不會跟人馬在做什麼地下交易吧？」男人揶揄著。

　　「喔，才沒呢，瑪賀是比較願意跟人類談話的人馬，牠教我很多事情！」斯卡曼德開心地說著，他似乎跟奇獸相處比跟人類相處還自在快樂。

　　「你的心情似乎好多了。」男人突然冒出一句上下文不相關的句子，讓身邊的學生愣了一下。

　　「教授，你為什麼這樣說？」斯卡曼德小心翼翼地回問著。

　　

　　葛雷夫頓了一下，但他們都沒停下腳步。

　　

　　「因為鄧不利多教授告訴我，你今天沒去上他的變形學。」男人隨意說著，但這不是胡謅，下午時變形學教授確實突然沒頭沒腦地跟他提起斯卡曼德的事。

　　學生眨眨眼，一掃方才的錯愕，「你們什麼時候感情這麼好？」他輕笑著。

　　「嗯，這你有所不知，有時我們還會一起分享下午茶呢。」

　　

　　斯卡曼德瞇起眼，半信半疑地望著身邊的教授，但他沒有開口詢問，因為他立刻發現到有頭金色的馬匹站在不遠處。

　　

　　「瞧，就是牠！」赫夫帕夫的學生朝那頭小馬指著，而葛雷夫的視線也隨之飄了過去。

　　

　　確實是一頭嬌小的獨角獸。葛雷夫不確定獨角獸出生多久就可以站立、行走甚至自行閒晃於森林裡。他對於多數奇獸幾乎可以說是一無所知，除了過去他在伊法魔尼唸書，上奇獸課程時他們會近距離與奇獸互動，但那只是為了應付考試與課業。除此之外，葛雷夫從未如此接近過奇幻生物們。

　　男人站在原處，決定保持適當距離觀賞小獨角獸，而身邊的學生則是往前再跨了一步，以一種著迷、欣賞的目光觀察著那美麗莫名的生物。

　　小獨角獸察覺到他們的存在，但並沒有因此接近或跑走。那金色生物繼續自己的步調，嗅嗅泥土、草地，優雅地走著。在這過程裡，他們都只是安靜地望著牠，直到牠沒入夜色與樹林之中。

　　

　　「……沒想到這裡有獨角獸。」葛雷夫幽幽地說著。

　　「禁忌森林還有很多奇獸喔！」斯卡曼德轉過頭來，帶著葛雷夫往森林外走出去。

　　「你很喜歡來這裡嗎？」男人走在學生後頭，輕聲問著，其實答案昭然若揭。

　　「很喜歡。」走在前方的學生大方地承認著，「在這裡，你會覺得心情平靜很多。」

　　「你常常感覺心情不平靜嗎？」男人追問著，而他漾著笑。

　　斯卡曼德歪了頭，像是思考，像是自省，接著，他回頭望著男人，「有的時候會心情不好。」他停下腳步，男人也跟著停了下來，大男孩繼續道：「教授，如果你心情不好時，也可以來這裡走走。這裡沒有爭執、沒有虛偽，只有生物們最自然的原貌。」他微笑。

　　男人瞇眼，故意反詰，「你為什麼會覺得我心情不好？」

　　赫夫帕夫的學生聳聳肩，「或許是動物的直覺？」他眨眨眼，表情柔和給人一種難言喻的安舒感，「而且，你把魔杖收起來了。」他伸手指著男人空空如也的雙手。

　　

　　男人低下視線，望著自己沒有持魔杖的右手，又抬眼瞅著那名觀察力入微的學生。他們望著對方，交換了只有彼此才明瞭的微笑。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我對於FB電影裡提到的，巫師參與戰爭這件事，特別是紐特他哥還是戰爭英雄這件事，一直有著困惑。  
> 所以我在寫這篇文的大綱時，我想起這點，思索著，或許可以在文中提些什麼？或者，我們可一起思考些什麼？  
> 在下筆時，我就把這段寫了進來，藉由葛雷夫的觀點，講出我心裡的疑惑。當然，關於巫師與一戰之間的事，我想未來電影會更多著墨。  
> 在此之前，這都只是我個人的推測或是疑慮罷了。  
> 又很剛好了，就在我今天決定要寫第五回時，周多發了這個噗，讓我更有動力完成這回：https://www.plurk.com/p/m6qcgf  
> 我暗自希望，不管未來電影會怎樣走，我私心地希望葛雷夫能回來，嗯，僅僅如此(?)


	6. 眼神

　　「老天，我錯過流液草的摘採了！」莉塔．雷斯壯既氣惱又無奈地抱怨著，接著她在紐特的身邊坐下，「昨天是滿月，我居然忙到忘了。」

　　

　　紐特看著她在自己身邊的空位坐下，不得不把視線從腿上的神秘文字書籍上移開，轉到她那張充滿哀怨的臉上。紐特微微皺眉，不清楚在這個情況下，自己應該說些什麼才對。

　　

　　「我做不出變身水了。」莉塔誇張地把自己的臉埋進雙掌裡，「這次的魔藥學成績一定很慘……」

　　

　　紐特抓了抓頭，不知道該怎麼應付才對。就他所知，雷斯壯不是那種粗心大意的人，應該說紐特認識的莉塔．雷斯壯是個很用心在課業上的學生。在認識雷斯壯以前，紐特對史萊哲林學院的學生印象不大深刻，他總認為史萊哲林每天都在跟葛來芬多互相較勁，特別是在魁地奇比賽上——好像下一場比賽就是史萊哲林對上葛來芬多了吧！

　　紐特知道莉塔．雷斯壯的即將訂婚的未婚夫艾福瑞是魁地奇的打擊手，會不會因為雷斯壯需要去看艾福瑞的練習，所以就忘了去摘採流液草了呢？想到此，紐特想起他與雷斯壯並沒有認真地談過艾福瑞的事，曾有那麼一次，紐特鼓起勇氣問了雷斯壯，是不是聖誕節之後她會訂婚？雷斯壯只是淡淡地說，那是家族的安排，她沒有說不的權力。

　　此後，他們很有默契地避開這方面的話題。

　　

　　「我……」紐特咬了咬下唇，然後開口，「其實我有多的流液草，或許可以分給妳。」語畢，雷斯壯立刻抬頭，不思議地望著身邊的男孩。

　　「如果妳需要的話。」紐特乾笑著。

　　「我當然需要！」雷斯壯發出開心的笑聲，並太過興奮地伸手抱了紐特，讓後者有點措手不及，「真是太謝謝你了，斯卡曼德！」

　　

　　雖然是個友善的擁抱，但完全出乎紐特意料之外，他實在是反應不及。呆愣了幾秒後只能尷尬地輕拍雷斯壯的肩膀表示不好意思的回應。

　　而就在紐特還在思考要怎麼開啟下一個話題時，他發現附近有人正停下腳步站在一旁望著他們兩人，而不知怎的，紐特覺得那些視線沒有任何的善意。他抬頭往不遠處的方向看去，瞧見有幾名史萊哲林的女學生正冷淡地站在一旁，眼神中流露出不屑與輕蔑的情緒，而且毫不避諱地直勾勾地瞪著紐特與雷斯壯。

　　不知是發現紐特的僵硬還是也同樣感覺到不善地目光，雷斯壯拉開兩人的距離，轉身往一旁望去，也與紐特一樣，矚著那幾名打量著他們的史萊哲林女學生們。

　　

　　「愛管閒事的女人。」雷斯壯低聲說著，雖然感覺是在抱怨，但紐特察覺到她語氣中有些許的緊張，「我討厭他們的一切安排。」後面這句話像是自言自語，紐特偏頭瞅著雷斯壯，女孩臉上有痛苦的情緒閃過。

　　

　　紐特很好奇，到底雷斯壯說的「安排」指的是怎樣的事？難道是指雷斯壯與艾福瑞的婚約？但雷斯壯特別說了「討厭他們一切的安排」，所以似乎又不只一件事情。赫夫帕夫的學生很想開口詢問，但又覺得不是時候。

　　雷斯壯似乎不怎麼想搭理那些史萊哲林女孩們的質詢目光，她轉過頭去，朝紐特笑著，並開口問起關於變身水的調製。但紐特還沒回答她的問題，他們的交談就被打斷。

　　

　　「莉塔？」那聲音混合著甜蜜與嫌惡，「親愛的？妳怎麼會跟玩泥巴的混在一起呢？」

　　

　　雷斯壯身子一僵，紐特發現她的表情似乎瞬間凝結，本來掛在臉上的笑容也立刻凋萎。她很快地斂起笑，然後擺出紐特鮮少見過的那種優雅中帶點傲慢的姿態轉過身去。

　　紐特也跟著雷斯壯的動作，兩人雙雙站起身來，面對不請自來的卡斯帕．艾福瑞，還有他身邊的黨羽。這算是首次，紐特近距離地看著雷斯壯與艾福瑞站在他面前的兩人接觸。

　　平時，紐特都只會遠遠地看見雷斯壯與艾福瑞雙進雙出，他們身邊也會圍繞著一大群史萊哲林的學生，而在那些情況下，雷斯壯有時會看見遠方的紐特，但她會很快地撇過頭去，似乎不怎麼想與紐特視線交會。

　　而其他時候，雷斯壯總是隻身一人，帶著甜甜的笑容獨自來與紐特交談或是一起做作業。紐特並沒有因此說過什麼，因為他想，他沒有像雷斯壯一樣，有那麼多的朋友，甚至還有一名看起來控制欲強盛的未婚夫，所以他並不能完全明白雷斯壯的心情。

　　紐特也沒有什麼交友經驗，雖然他下意識的認為，這樣的友誼似乎跟他所觀察的其他人圈子裡的交友狀態不大一樣——人們通常會聚集在一起，成為知心朋友，而有時候圈子內的成員會有些改變，例如有人結交新朋友，那人也會把自己的新朋友介紹給原先的朋友們認識，這樣一來，這個友誼小圈圈又會增加新成員。這是紐特對友情的理解。

　　即便雷斯壯處理朋友關係的情況與紐特所認知的有些出入，但沒什麼朋友的赫夫帕夫學生也不曾提過自己的困惑。畢竟，他想珍惜他身邊唯一的朋友，即便他似乎在友誼的天平上，處於比較弱勢、毫無選擇的那一方。

　　但紐特並不怎麼想失去雷斯壯的友誼，所以，他願意忍耐一些他認為不是那麼公平的部份。譬如，眼前的狀況，雷斯壯可能會為了艾福瑞而把紐特丟下，她也可能忍受艾福瑞用一些尖酸刻薄的言詞嘲諷紐特。但是沒關係，反正，只要過了就沒事了。

　　

　　「我是來詢問斯卡曼德關於變身水調製的事。」雷斯壯戰戰兢兢地回答著，她沒多看紐特一眼。

　　

　　紐特緊抿著雙唇，看著艾福瑞朝自己瞥了嫌棄的視線。

　　

　　接著，艾福瑞向著雷斯壯堆起假笑，「走吧，親愛的。我們可以一起練習變身水的調製，妳不需要紆尊降貴地跟哺乳動物學院的人廝混。」他朝雷斯壯伸手，後者皺起眉。

　　「但是我少了流液草，斯卡曼德說他可以給我一些……」

　　艾福瑞的表情在雷斯壯頂撞他時瞬間垮了下來，他收回手，用嚴厲又冰冷的聲音回答她：「我說，走了。」

　　

　　雷斯壯微微張開嘴，想回答但又只好把話吞回去的模樣，讓紐特看了有點於心不忍。她沒轉頭看紐特，雷斯壯的視線往下降落，連雙肩也垂了下來。她眨了眨眼，然後跨出步伐，安靜地朝艾福瑞走去。

　　

　　「你不應該這樣對她說話。」

　　

　　紐特跨出一步，他沒由來地朝那不應該靠近的風暴走了過去。而他的反駁引來所有史萊哲林的目光，雷斯壯用一種驚訝又擔憂的眼神望著他，似乎想謝謝紐特但又擔心接下來的發展。

　　艾福瑞的表情更加難看了，比起雷斯壯剛才的反擊，他更厭惡紐特對他的質疑。

　　

　　「為什麼我不應該這樣對她說話？」艾福瑞往前走了一步，剛好站在站在雷斯壯身邊，那帶頭學生微瞇著眼，似乎正耐著性子、大發慈悲地撥點時間跟紐特交談。

　　

　　紐特先是看看雷斯壯，又看看艾福瑞。接著，他故意不去理會雷斯壯的表情，紐特咽了口唾沫，他決定要為朋友說些什麼。

　　

　　「因為……因為你、你說話的口氣，並沒有尊重她，你應該尊重雷斯壯的意願，而不是強行要她跟你走。」紐特覺得心跳加速，但他決意要說出自己的想法。

　　「啊哈，這樣聽起來，你好像認為我沒有把莉塔的意願放在心上？難道你認為我對待莉塔像對待寵物或附屬品嗎？你是這麼認為的嗎？」

　　「……對。」

　　

　　艾福瑞瞇起眼，表情由嘲諷揶揄轉為憤怒不滿。而那些史萊哲林一開始還在嘲笑紐特的傻瓜行為，但此刻其他人都瞬間噤聲，似乎所有人都感受到艾福瑞的怒意張狂。

　　

　　「就算是，又怎樣？你又算老幾？我想怎樣對莉塔．雷斯壯說話是我的事，你這骯髒的下流賤種沒資格插手。」

　　

　　雷斯壯倒抽了一口氣，其他人露出看好戲的表情。雷斯壯望向紐特，用一種幾乎是哀求的眼神要求紐特不要再說話了。本來還想繼續頂撞艾福瑞的紐特因接收到雷斯壯的目光，他忖了一下，決定到此為止。

　　但也在那一秒，艾福瑞轉身，伸手拽了雷斯壯要離開，不知是故意的還是不小心的，艾福瑞的力氣過大，而雷斯壯發出疼痛的呼聲。

　　

　　「放手！」紐特喊著，「你弄痛她了。」

　　艾福瑞的忍耐似乎用盡，他轉過頭去，惡狠狠地瞪著紐特，並喊道：「我就不放開。我想怎麼對她，就怎麼對她！」

　　

　　紐特不確定自己是什麼時候抽出魔杖的，但他知道，當艾福瑞那樣吼著時，紐特已經伸出魔杖指著他，朝艾福瑞施了昏擊咒，艾福瑞眼明手快地也抽出魔杖立刻施咒擋掉了紐特的咒語。

　　不過，紐特雖然不是特別顯眼的資優生，但他的能力從沒因此被埋沒。比起常常虛張聲勢欺負弱小的艾福瑞等人，紐特在各種魔法施咒與防禦上更勝他們許多。當艾福瑞擋掉了紐特的昏擊咒前，紐特已經又朝他又施了一次昏擊咒，這次艾福瑞沒時間揮動魔杖念出反咒，眼看昏擊咒就快擊中艾福瑞，艾福瑞突然把還拽著的雷斯壯拉過來代替自己被咒語擊中。

　　那一剎那，所有人迸出尖叫與吶喊……被昏擊咒擊中的雷斯壯發出痛心的呻吟，然後她整個人像破碎的抹布一樣跌了下去。

　　紐特不清楚接下來發生什麼事，他只記得自己衝了過去，他抱起躺在地上的雷斯壯，呼喚著她的名字，而雷斯壯望著他，似乎想說什麼，但已全無力氣，她緩緩地閉上眼睛。

　　

　　


	7. 懲處

　　麻瓜有一句話形容人很著急，叫做「熱鍋上的螞蟻」，紐特想，現在他大概可以理解那句話的是什麼意思了。他們不讓他進去探望雷斯壯，因為雖然雷斯壯已經沒有大礙，但為了讓雷斯壯可以不受干擾的休息，莫里森夫人還是不讓他們任何一個人接近醫院廂房。

　　雷斯壯倒下之後，學生們慌張失措，咒罵聲與尖叫聲此起彼落，紐特抱著雷斯壯，一時之間不知該如何是好。也就在那個時候，有人使用了復甦咒準確無誤地施法在雷斯壯身上。女孩突然做了個深呼吸，然後很緩慢地張開眼，有氣無力地醒了過來。紐特還沒來得及確認發生了什麼事，就有一名身著教師長袍的男人在他身邊蹲下，並伸手把雷斯壯抱起，男人要求紐特跟他一起離開。紐特二話不說地跟上男人的腳步。

　　紐特忍不住地想著，如果男人沒有適時出現的話，雷斯壯又會如何？或許莫里森夫人依舊可以治療她，但會不會需要花上更多的時間？雷斯壯會不會受更多的痛苦？

　　而現在，紐特不大敢去想那些事情，因為他知道他沒心力去擔心別的事，在校園裡對同學使用攻擊性咒語已經是違反校規且非常惡劣的行為，更別說他所使用的是昏擊咒。在這場擦槍走火的事故裡，紐特深知自己處在非常不利的狀態下，因為當時在場的人幾乎都是史萊哲林學院的人們，即便遠處好像有一兩名雷文克勞的學生，但他們可能也沒看清楚紐特與艾福瑞衝突的來龍去脈。

　　史萊哲林學院的教授已經把艾福瑞等人帶走，說他們會處罰自家學院學生們。史萊哲林的人們離開之前，還怒視著紐特，連他們的導師也一副輕蔑的模樣，讓紐特覺得相當難受。高傲的銀綠色走了，他卻等不到自家學院導師的身影。

　　紐特落寞地站在病房門外，他想著，會不會這次赫夫帕夫的導師也幫不了他，自己該不會得被召去校長室，若是如此，他還能待在霍格華茲嗎？如果他被停學，那麼家人又會怎麼說？哥哥會不會理解他的處境？

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生，」有人呼喚他，他揚起頭，發現喚著他姓氏的人是那名解救了雷斯壯的男人，「請跟我來我的辦公室。」男人輕聲說著，而紐特不見學院導師，只好乖乖地跟上對方的腳步。

　　

　　※※※

　　他站在男人的辦公室外，有點躊躇，畢竟他不曾進入過任何教授的辦公室裡——紐特並非沒有觸犯過校規，而是沒有任何人會去舉發他的小錯誤，因為比起紐特的惡作劇或是無心之過，霍格華茲有更多學生排隊進入各導師的辦公室裡聽候發落。

　　赫夫帕夫的學生帶著憂慮與些許的恐懼，他挺不起身子，只能微微低著頭，像是犯錯的兒童心驚膽戰的模樣。他的雙手手指交纏，左右手大拇指焦慮地互相磨蹭著。

　　

　　站在空間中心的男人轉頭，朝著站在門口的紐特方向開口：「進來吧。」男人等待紐特踏進空間後，用了無杖魔法將門關上。

　　

　　大概是第一次見到無杖魔法，紐特瞪大雙眸，不思議地望著眼前的教授。他不禁心想著，如果眼前男人能這麼輕而易舉的操縱魔法，那讓他待在學術界裡教導任性的青少年真的是太大材小用了，這也難怪為什麼黑魔法防禦課的教授對於自己來到霍格華茲感到悶悶不樂吧。

　　

　　「請坐。」

　　

　　男人用眼神示意一旁的椅子，紐特眨眨眼，收起方才驚愕的模樣，換上他一貫的羞赧神情。紐特挪動步子，小心謹慎地走到男人指示的椅子上坐下，並且他瞧見男人也走到自己的書桌後方坐著。

　　他想開口詢問，卻又沒有勇氣擠出隻字片語。只好抿著唇，聽候男人的懲處。

　　

　　「你們的導師請我跟你談談。」男人將自己的魔杖擺到桌前，他揚起頭望著那名學生，從他的臉上讀不出太多的情緒線索。

　　男人似乎沒有太在意紐特的侷促不安，他只是瞥了學生一眼，然後繼續自己的言詞：「身為你的黑魔法防禦課教師，我必須對你的昏擊咒做一些評論。」一聽自此，紐特覺得自己似乎冒出冷汗，男人則道：「斯卡曼德先生，你的昏擊咒做得相當完美，我很詫異，也很佩服。」

　　

　　聞言，紐特立刻抬頭，不思議地望著眼前的教授。

　　

　　「對於昏擊咒，我不清楚這是否在霍格華茲的教學練習領域裡，畢竟它算是較為強大的攻擊咒語。除了不赦咒，正氣師們往往會使用昏擊咒來對付他們要抓的嫌犯。正確的昏擊咒可以令被擊中的生物暫時失去意識，但強大或命中要害的昏擊咒，卻會讓被擊中的生物永遠失去意識。」男人語氣漸緩，一字一句清晰地說著，給人一種無形的壓力，「斯卡曼德先生，我說「永遠失去意識」，這是相當嚴重的狀況，雖然昏擊咒不是索命咒，但它可所能造成傷害，也幾乎能等同於造成他人的死亡。」

　　

　　紐特不敢移開視線，他直勾勾地盯著黑魔法防禦課教授看著，心裡卻湧出悔恨的滋味。

　　

　　「所以，」男人的語氣稍稍不那麼冰冷，但他接下來說的話卻沒有讓紐特好過一點，「對於你所使出的完美昏擊咒，我產生了一點疑惑：你是怎麼練習昏擊咒的？」男人挑眉，真正的暗示不言而喻。

　　

　　紐特羽睫微垂，視線降落，他抿了抿唇，覺得似乎有個大冰塊滑進胃袋，他說不出話來，只感到心臟似乎被無形的絲線纏繞著，讓他呼吸困難，難受極了。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生？」男人語氣一如往常的冷淡，卻帶著點催促之意。

　　紐特不敢抬頭看他的教授，他的汗珠滴落，經過內心的一番掙扎，他擠出一點力氣小聲說著：「……是、是我哥哥教我的。」

　　「喔，」男人發出單音驚嘆，「另一位斯卡曼德先生。」不知怎的，黑魔法防禦課教授露出了莞爾一笑。

　　

　　擁有特殊動物直覺得赫夫帕夫學生察覺到教授語氣中的輕鬆，他立刻抬頭，迎上了教授好氣又好笑的表情。那一瞬間，他感覺自己可能得救了。

　　男人微偏了頭，用一種紐特從未見過的意味深長的微笑望著自己。

　　

　　「好吧。」男人站起身，走到自己的桌前，他雙手交叉環胸，臀部傾靠著桌子，以一種居高臨下的姿勢望著坐著的紐特，「雖然你的昏擊咒學得很好，但用得時機只能說相當的糟糕。所以，按照霍格華茲的傳統，你必須進行勞動服務。」

　　紐特身子一僵，忍不住脫口而出：「所以我還能待在學校嗎？」

　　「這個嘛……」男人笑了起來，接著卻補充著：「我想你暫時離不開城堡了。因為在聖誕節以前，你都被禁足，不能去活米村。」

　　

　　赫夫帕夫的學生眨眨眼，不確定現在要跳起來大聲歡呼，還是乖巧地模仿耷下雙耳的動物表現出失望的神情。

　　

　　「我記得你有參加魁地奇的比賽，你是赫夫帕夫的現役選手之一？」男人挑起一邊的眉毛。

　　「是的，葛雷夫教授。」

　　男人點了點頭，然後輕嘆口氣，「我是想讓你禁賽，畢竟你這次犯的錯除了嚴重違反校規之外，還傷及無辜。」男人的手指敲了敲自己的手肘，「不過魁地奇是否禁賽，這留給你們學院的教授決定，我會安排你的勞動服務，先錯開你們的魁地奇練習。」

　　

　　紐特壓抑不住內心的喜悅，他感覺心中的大石頭放了下來，目前聽起來自己的處分沒有想像中的嚴重，而他現在有更多的心思可以擔心雷斯壯的身體狀況了。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生。」男人輕喚著紐特，「你或許認為這次的懲處不那麼嚴厲，但赫夫帕夫學院已經被扣了兩百分，這是你一個人造成的。我不確定你們學院的學生是否能心胸寬大的原諒你，畢竟不是那麼多人親眼見到你與艾福瑞先生的衝突的緣由。」

　　「人們會相信艾福瑞先生，或者相信你，我不那麼肯定。」男人提醒了紐特最心痛的一點，「而且我想對你而言，最重要的應該是雷斯壯小姐是否會願意原諒你的無心之過，尤其這對她造成很嚴重的傷害。」

　　

　　紐特的視線再度降落，他盯著葛雷夫的鞋子發愣著，有股酸澀的滋味取代了方才的喜悅。赫夫帕夫的學生艱難地點了點頭，似乎終於理解的自己的處境以及未來他需要應付的各種尷尬又可能被誤解的狀況。

　　良久，待在黑魔法防禦課教授辦公室裡的兩人都不發一語。紐特陷入了自我厭惡的情緒裡，然而他並沒有發現站在他不遠處的教授很有耐心地望著他，等待紐特慢慢地整理心情。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生。」聞言，紐特揚起頭，有點困惑地瞅著男人，「我無法完全理解你內心的難受，但我相信你可以應付得了。」

　　「……呃，為什麼……」紐特眨眨眼，說話能力稍微恢復，「我是說，為什麼葛雷夫教授你認為我能應付……嗯……那些、那些讓人不舒服的狀況呢？」紐特有點好奇，他對自己都沒有那麼有信心了。

　　男人微笑，輕聲說道：「你還有另一名斯卡曼德先生充當你的軍師啊。而且，」黑魔法防禦課教授的嘴角弧度迷人，「我也會盡力幫助你。」

　　

　　紐特愣了一下，下一秒他羽睫輕撲，用力地點了點頭，表達自己的感激之情。

　　

　　※※※

　　清晨的微光撒下，多數學生們還在賴床，部份學生已經走到大廳開始享用早餐之際，他趕緊奔往貓頭鷹屋，找到了他十一歲時，父母買給他的雕鴞。他呼喚雕鴞的名字，牠的頭從翅膀下抬起，用一種不怎麼開心的表情望著自家小主人。

　　即便有點不悅，雕鴞依舊伸出腳來，讓他將書信綁在牠的腳上。接著，雕鴞移動到小主人的手臂上，牠的小主人輕輕地撫摸著牠的羽毛，帶著憐愛之情，並低聲對牠說著話。

　　

　　「小克，幫我把信帶給忒休斯。」男孩小聲地叮囑著，「告訴他，我很好，不用擔心。」語畢，男孩自己都笑了出來，跟貓頭鷹交待這些事似乎有點傻氣，但他相信小克會理解自己的意思。

　　

　　他走到外頭，讓雕鴞展翅往天空飛去。他期盼收到兄長的信，也希望兄長不要太過擔心。就像黑魔法防禦課的教授所言，他一定有辦法可以應付接下來的各種令人難受的狀況。

　　他是紐特．斯卡曼德，雖然在學校常像透明人、邊緣人，但他總是應付的很好，他的兄長教他許多咒語，協助紐特練習但更常惡整自家小弟。雖然他即將面對同學更冷淡的態度，但他有信心自己能獲得同學們的諒解，他是那位優秀的忒休斯．斯卡曼德的弟弟，而且他還有一位願意相信他的黑魔法防禦課的教授。

　　紐特為自己打氣，他望著雕鴞飛離的方向，漾起微笑，轉身，他慢慢地走下階梯。

　　


	8. 友情的定義

　　沒什麼機會參與過勞動服務的紐特，對於大家口中的勞動服務感到相當緊張，直到他依約來到葛雷夫教授的辦公室後，黑魔法防禦課教授還瞇著眼一副不解的模樣望著赫夫帕夫的學生——過了幾秒，教授才似乎回想起來為什麼紐特會站在他的辦公室內。

　　八成遺忘了勞動服務的事，教授也沒有特別想交待紐特做些什麼，最後黑魔法防禦課教授思忖了幾秒後，只好請紐特幫忙擦拭他的教具，當作第一次勞動服務的工作。

　　紐特被規定不準使用魔法，所以他只好學麻瓜徒手搬動羊皮書卷，用小撢子輕輕揮拭，除去灰塵，之後再一一排列整齊。他一邊打掃一邊偷瞄著繼續坐在辦公書桌前拿著羽毛筆批改作業的教授，男人看似相當專注於自己的工作，並未注意到紐特的視線以及紐特打掃的進度如何。

　　就在紐特認為自己整理的差不多的時候，他正在思考要怎麼婉轉地打斷教授的工作時，男人倒是先開口打破沉默。

　　

　　「你去看雷斯壯小姐了嗎？」男人沒有停下羽毛筆，眼也沒抬，像是在閒話家常的模樣。

　　

　　紐特愣了一下，突如其來的提問讓他把手中的羊皮紙卷放掉，他手忙腳亂接住手中的物品，抿唇，他尷尬地瞟了男人一眼，發現男人抬起頭來直勾勾地望著他，紐特才點了點頭，有些不好意思似的。

　　

　　「有的，昨天有去看她，但……沒辦法待很久，只是跟她打個招呼就得離開。」

　　

　　無須紐特多言，葛雷夫也能想像得到醫院廂房裡會是怎樣的情況：滿是史萊哲林的學生，以及病奄奄沒法為紐特說話的病患。在所有人傲慢又輕蔑的注視之下，即便不是故意鑄成大錯的紐特也是眾矢之的，這名赫夫帕夫的學生也肯定是隻身一人前往探望雷斯壯的。

　　在沒有友伴的陪同與支持之下，走進那樣的空間裡，肯定需要莫大的勇氣。

　　葛雷夫停下書寫的動作，他放下羽毛筆，他並沒有用憐憫的眼神望著那名學生，反之，他只是專注地盯著紐特瞧，似乎用自己的方式表達某種鼓勵與稱讚。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生，你與雷斯壯小姐還沒談過那天的意外吧？」男人低沉的嗓音引起了紐特的注意。

　　「還沒……沒有機會跟她談。可能過幾天我們一起上課的話，我再找機會跟她正式道歉吧。」紐特抓了抓臉，低下頭，散發一種無辜又認命的乖巧模樣。

　　「好的。」男人頷首，卻又補充著：「或許是我多事，但若是你願意的話，我想給你一個建議。」

　　紐特眨了眨眼，但相當聚精會神地聽著，男人繼續說：「下次你除了跟她道歉之外，我想你也應該好好地跟她談談關於艾福瑞先生的事。」

　　「跟雷斯壯談艾福瑞的事？」紐特學麻瓜動物世界的鸚鵡，重複了教授的最後一句話。

　　「是的，我相信已經不少人都得知艾福瑞與雷斯壯兩家族的婚事。雖然我不能百分之百理解，在英國純血巫師家族通婚的重要性，以及什麼家族榮耀之類的。」男人聳肩勾起淺笑，「不過我們都知道，至少這兩家族的人非常在意這點。或許未來《預言家日報》也會刊登相關報導也不一定。總之，我相信你比我更清楚這樁婚事對這兩家人的影響有多大。」

　　紐特保持沉默，讓這空間有過幾秒鐘的靜謐後，他小心翼翼地開口問：「所以？」

　　男人笑容微斂，他道：「所以，」他的語氣加重，「如你說言，若是你和雷斯壯小姐只是單純的朋友關係，我想你們最好都繼續維持這樣的友誼。但有鑑於前不久的意外，我猜測你們想維持友誼也沒那麼容易了。」

　　黑魔法防禦課教授往後躺，讓自己的背部與椅背相貼，「以教師的立場，我只是想提醒你，在處理這件事上不要著急、也不要急於表達自己的意見，最好再三思考再回答或者下定論。」

　　「另外，這也是比較棘手的部份。」他忖了忖，「如果你跟雷斯壯小姐有任何一方對彼此的感覺不大一樣，可能不那麼單純地、只是朋友關係而已，那……就要更小心處理了。你已經知道，艾福瑞先生未來會是雷斯壯小姐的未婚夫，如果你跟她的關係有那麼一丁點的曖昧，艾福瑞先生可是有充分的理由找你麻煩、挑你毛病。」

　　

　　紐特咀嚼著男人所說的一番話，他有點侷促不安地交換了雙腳的重心，調整自己的站姿，眼神也飄了飄，似乎找不到可以停泊的地點。

　　男人用自己的手指在桌面上輕敲著，彷彿在彈奏某段優美樂曲的節奏。紐特停下搖擺不定的動作，莫名地，他居然能定下心來矚著男人的手指，像是那個節奏帶給他一種催眠般的心安感。

　　

　　男人輕聲說著：「愛情這種東西，時常蒙蔽人的心智。我沒什麼興趣干涉你們的愛戀奏鳴曲，但你們都是我的學生，我希望你們能成熟處理，這也對於你們未來處理更複雜的人際關係有所幫助。」他停下手指彈奏的節拍，抬眼，銳利卻帶著幾分誠懇的目光望向赫夫帕夫的學生。

　　紐特的羽睫撲動，他深呼吸，吐氣，緩緩開口：「我跟雷斯壯，只是朋友。」他一字一句清晰又緩慢地說著，雖然他內心某處有那麼一點不肯定。

　　「是嗎？」男人挑眉，過了幾秒，他問著，「那麼雷斯壯呢，她也認為你是她的普通朋友罷了？」

　　

　　紐特緊抓著羊皮紙卷，他愣愣地注視著眼前的黑魔法防禦課教授，腦中閃過各種思緒，卻擠不出任何一句話來表達自己的想法，這讓紐特覺得有點懊惱。

　　

　　「友情的定義是雙向的，請記住這點，斯卡曼德先生。」男人輕聲說著，試題醒，也是警告。

　　

　　※※※

　　莉塔．雷斯壯今天未出席黑魔法防禦課，葛雷夫並不覺得意外。雖然課程不會因為一名學生的缺席而暫停進度，然而葛雷夫也有些擔憂，如果雷斯壯繼續缺席下去，可能對她的成績產生不小的影響。

　　當然，除了雷斯壯以外，葛雷夫也不得不抽點心思去擔心另一名在黑魔法防禦課上還算優秀，但最近很心不在焉的學生。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生，麻煩你留下來。」

　　

　　男人宣佈下課，其他學生急忙整理自己的書包，大夥三三兩兩地離開，坐在最後方的那名赫夫帕夫學生則是一臉茫然地望著台前的教授，似乎不怎明白自己為何需要被留下來訓話。

　　其他學生一邊嬉鬧一邊走過斯卡曼德的身邊，每個經過他的學生都會故意不去看斯卡曼德，或是突然停止歡鬧的笑聲。

　　雖然昏擊咒事件已經過去一週，但學生們還是對這件事心有餘悸，再加上斯卡曼德一人造成赫夫帕夫學院的損失，令他成了多數學生們心中最不想也最不知如何碰觸的那個傷痕。

　　芥蒂的形成似乎比施行任何咒語還容易，解開卻需要花上好幾倍的力氣。

　　男人走向了那名垂頭喪氣的學生，他的長袍邊角輕拍過桌椅，是這空間裡剩下為數不多的聲響。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生，你知道我為什麼要把你留下來嗎？」男人走到學生面前，溫言問著。

　　赫夫帕夫的學生僵硬地點了點頭，「是因為我沒有交作業，剛才的護法練習又失敗了的緣故嗎？」

　　

　　男人深呼吸，吐氣，卻微微勾起嘴角弧度。

　　

　　「我想問你，你跟其他同學相處的狀況還好嗎？」

　　

　　意料之外的提問，令斯卡曼德倏地抬起頭，困惑地望著他的教授。他眨著那雙湛藍雙眸，像是無法理解為什麼男人要問這個問題。

　　

　　「我注意到你並沒有跟其他同學有互動，當然，或許你以前就比較沒有跟同學來往。」男人頓了一下，雖發現斯卡曼德好像縮了縮，但他決定繼續說，「但意外發生之後，你是否有發現你的同學們更不尊重你了？」

　　「教授，你的意思是、是要我去跟他們解釋……解釋那場意外？」斯卡曼德說著，語氣充滿著煎熬與痛苦，「我、我也很想跟他們解釋，但我真的、真的很不會跟人相處。我不知道要怎麼跟他們解釋……」赫夫帕夫的學生說著，他整個人像洩了氣的皮球。

　　

　　葛雷夫能從斯卡曼德的眼神與表情中讀取到，眼前的學生其實也做過一番掙扎及努力，一名存在感較低學生，他沒出事的話，同學們只是偶爾會跟他搭話，並不會太在意他。但如果此名學生鬧出可怕的事故、意外，同學們閃躲他就跟閃躲瘟疫一樣。

　　葛雷夫相信斯卡曼德雖然表面上維持著一定的平靜與堅強，但畢竟他也不過是一名快要十六歲的青少年，正處在人格發展期，急需同儕的認同和長輩的肯定。雖然葛雷夫無法想像斯卡曼德承受怎樣的壓力，但他答應過斯卡曼德，不管發生什麼事，葛雷夫都還會繼續支持著他，那麼，自己說過的話，就應該要兌現。

　　

　　「不必。」男人微笑，而學生詫異地抬頭望著他，「你不必多做解釋，因為如果你是對的，你就會是對的，不需要多做澄清。但是，沒有人知道要花多久的時間，別人才會對你釋出善意，所以若是可行，我會建議你主動對其他同學釋出善意。他們若是真心想知道真實狀況，想試著關心你，他們收到你的善意之後也會有所回饋以及提出詢問。」

　　「這是一種篩別時期。往往發生一樁考驗彼此情誼的大事後，留下來的，才是你的朋友，離開了，就讓他們走，好聚好散，不要彼此牽絆。」男人平淡地說著，卻微微透露著某種悲傷或是惆悵，但更多的是一種看開了的釋然。

　　「教授……」

　　「還有，我並不認為你很不會跟人相處。」男人打斷他，笑著但故意有些揶揄地說，「你跟我相處的就還不錯，難道我不是人類，是……幻形怪？」

　　斯卡曼德愣了一下，然後忍不住也笑出聲來，「那麼，如果我現在用『叱叱，荒唐』會有用嗎？」

　　「你可以試試看，看會有怎樣的結果，斯卡曼德先生。」男人輕偏了偏頭，鼓勵似的說著，但語氣卻帶著慵懶與淡淡的溫暖。

　　

　　斯卡曼德眨眨眼，他想了想，然後掏出自己的魔杖，邊笑邊念出咒語，而葛雷夫則雙手環胸，輕靠在桌子旁，微笑著等待斯卡曼德施咒。

　　


	9. 巫師們的文化衝擊

　　「雷斯壯，我可以跟妳談一下嗎？」赫夫帕夫的學生小聲地對坐在他身邊的女同學說著，後者眨眨眼，似乎多想了一秒後才勉強地點了點頭。

　　

　　雷斯壯離開醫院之後，就一直被史萊哲林的學生們包圍，她鮮少獨自一人待著，她的處境與昏擊咒意外事件發生之前截然不同。在紐特看來，女孩們聚成一群團體行動，給他一種母獅子集體外出獵食的錯覺——如果這些女孩都是葛來芬多，那就真的是一群母獅了。

　　不過那些包圍著雷斯壯的女孩們恰好沒有選修黑魔法防禦術，這是紐特唯一可以跟雷斯壯共處而不會被其他人打擾的難得時光，甚至連黑魔法防禦術教授都留意到這一點。葛雷夫教授會稍微支開其他同學，讓紐特有機會可以跟雷斯壯多相處一些。

　　本以為雷斯壯此後再也不會願意靠近紐特，但有意思的是，這位史萊哲林的女孩還是依舊故我的坐在用昏擊咒誤傷了她的男孩身邊，這讓紐特感到無以言表的滿心感激與感動。

　　雷斯壯看來並沒有特別想談那天的意外，某種程度上來看，她原諒了紐特，一方面她知道那是艾福瑞拉扯她所以才造成的結果，另一方面，如果談到那天的意外，她就不得不要跟紐特提起艾福瑞。不知怎地，後者反而令雷斯壯比較心煩。

　　

　　她腦中掠過各種自己被對方借一步說話的可能性，而她也努力地耐著性子配合赫夫帕夫的學生，「怎麼了，斯卡曼德？」

　　他們走到走廊的盡頭時，男孩才開口：「妳喜歡艾福瑞嗎？」男孩望著她，眼神專注不容忽視。

　　「為什麼這麼問？」她嘆氣，雙肩微垂，有一種還是得面對現實的無奈感。

　　「因為你們快訂婚了。」紐特的雙眸閃過一絲不解，但他很快恢復堅持的模樣。

　　「這件事對你來說很重要嗎？」

　　

　　雷斯壯轉過身來，他們兩人面對面，不似幾秒前他們還並肩同行。望著對方眸中自己的倒影，讓人有一種，自己不屬於身邊吵鬧的現實世界的錯覺或是幻覺。

　　

　　「很重要。」紐特眨了眨，而雷斯壯似乎因驚訝抖了一下，他微微低下頭，視線盯著自己的鞋子。「因為我想要知道，妳是喜歡艾福瑞所以你們訂婚，還是艾福瑞喜歡妳所以你們訂婚，又或者是你們兩個對彼此沒有特別的好感，但不得不訂婚？」

　　

　　紐特頓了頓，雷斯壯彷彿僵在原地，但男孩並沒有察覺女孩的異狀。

　　

　　「我在想，這三者很不一樣，所以我想確認到底是哪一種狀況。」他抬起頭，誠摯地望著雷斯壯。

　　「就算是其中一種狀況又如何，你知道了又能做什麼？」雷斯壯的語氣比先前冰冷，似乎因為不明原因而生悶氣，或是感到厭倦。

　　「不同的情況有不同的處理方式啊！」赫夫帕夫的學生堅持著，「我們是朋友，所以我希望能幫妳做些什麼，因為……」他想了一下，不確定應不應該繼續說下去。

　　「因為什麼？」女孩皺著眉轉過臉來盯著他瞧。

　　「因為我覺得……」他深呼吸，吐氣，鼓起勇氣般地說著：「我覺得妳不快樂，我希望妳快樂。」紐特怔怔地望著她，後者感覺自己心中某塊角落彷彿如冰雪融化。

　　「斯卡曼德，」她的語氣柔軟了些許，「我跟艾福瑞的婚事不是我們能決定的，如果你享受著神聖二十八族姓氏所帶給你的生活時，同時也表示你要承擔家族給你的責任與義務。」

　　紐特忖了幾秒，語氣不怎麼確定但好奇地反問，「正常情況下，雖然家族會有家族的考量，但你們是不是也可以表達自己的意見呢？」他補充著：「我是說，這是一輩子的事耶！雷斯壯，難道妳想跟自己不喜歡的人共度一生？那不是很痛苦？妳也有自己的人生啊，妳可以做決定的吧？」

　　

　　雷斯壯的表情在那瞬間凝結，她雙眉間的褶皺顯示她的煩悶，而她的雙眼流露著難受的情緒，彷彿紐特踩到的自己的痛處——即便他不是故意的，但疼痛感卻依舊蔓延開來，鑽進她的心中，毫不憐憫地刺傷她。

　　

　　她退後了一步，在轉身離開之前，她彷彿武裝自己，又如心灰意冷的態度，輕聲說著：「你知道嗎？這就是我跟你之間的差異。」語畢，史萊哲林的女孩轉身，她加速離開的腳步，淹沒在人群之中。

　　

　　紐特在她後頭喊了她幾聲，卻得不到任何回應。下一堂課是奇獸飼育學，他想，雷斯壯可能不願意見到自己，紐特低下頭，內心浮現自責的情緒。

　　一名男人走到他的身邊，與他並肩站著，誰都沒有開口說話，他看著人群的流動、嬉鬧。過了不短的時間後，紐特才緩緩抬起頭，直視前方，視線並沒有與身邊的男人交會。赫夫帕夫的學生望著那些匆忙或者悠閒地前往上課地點的學生們的身影，他感覺懊悔，也感覺不解。

　　

　　「我講錯話了嗎？」紐特輕聲問著，他似乎認為男人完全明白方才發生了什麼事。

　　男人頷首，但沒有立刻開口，幾秒鐘後，他用那低沉的嗓音開口說著：「嗯……不算講錯，但不適合這麼說。」

　　「那什麼時候才適合說呢？」紐特轉頭，好奇又認真地問著男人。

　　男人聳肩，勾起莫可奈何的微笑，「或許根本沒有恰當的時機。」他伸手拍拍紐特的肩膀，「我們永遠都在學習如何找到最適合的時間點。」

　　

　　紐特似懂非懂地看著男人，男人最後的那句話像是哲學又像某種座右銘似的，紐特歪著頭，咀嚼著那句話的深意。

　　

　　※※※

　　連續下了幾天的雪，但在週末時分，雪終於停止飛揚。學生們歡鬧地在城堡外頭集合，他們開心地前往紐特暫時無法前去的活米村——離聖誕節還剩下兩週，紐特想著，再兩週他就結束勞動服務了。

　　雖然紐特的勞動服務其實並不困難，他按時去葛雷夫教授的辦公室報到，但教授常常找不到事情給他做。有時他像之前那樣，幫教授整理辦公室，有時教授會指派他去找獵場看守員，看能協助看守員做些什麼事。也因此，紐特才有機會正大光明地進入禁忌森林，去探望那些剛出生的獨角獸，或跟人馬瑪賀閒聊，學習牠們的智慧等等。

　　這差不多一個多月的勞動服務對紐特而言並沒有造成什麼困擾，反倒更為愉快，這倒是讓紐特覺得相當意外的一件事。

　　誠如黑魔法防禦術教授所言，主動對人釋出善意，雖然不見得每次都成功，但或多或少他人也可以感覺到自己的真誠。紐特試著這麼做，確實也得到的相對應的回應。他雖然害赫夫帕夫失去兩百分，但同學們也漸漸地釋懷，不再那麼疏離他。

　　前不久紐特也收到了小克帶回忒休斯的回信，他的大哥似乎對於他使用昏擊咒這件事感到新奇，還嚷著說等紐特聖誕節回家，忒休斯要再教他其他「有趣」的魔法。這倒是讓紐特有點不敢恭維。

　　對紐特而言，這段日子以來最大的缺憾應該是沒法去活米村活動，雖然以往他去活米村也都只是看同學買東西、互相整對方，紐特負責在一旁傻笑而已。不過，那樣的日子對他來說，卻是懷念又充滿回憶的。

　　男孩望著同學們離去的身影，想到自己孤身一人待在城堡，就忍不住嘆了口氣。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生，」赫夫帕夫的學生身後傳來讓他熟悉的聲音，他回頭望著聲音來源，「我想去森林散散步，請問你是否能當我的嚮導？」男人走到紐特身邊，微微偏頭，勾起淺笑。

　　

　　紐特愣了一下，但立刻點頭並漾起笑容。

　　他們在路上有一搭沒一搭地閒聊著，紐特覺得自己還蠻喜歡跟黑魔法防禦術教授談話，那跟其他教授說話有點不同。雖然紐特也很喜歡跟變形學的鄧不利多教授聊天，但這兩名教授給他的感覺還是有點差異——紐特說不上來那是怎樣的滋味。

　　

　　「教授，聖誕節你會回美國嗎？」他揚起頭好奇地瞧著身邊的男人。

　　「應該不會。」他聳肩，「我會在霍格華茲跟其他教授們一起度過假期，反正當作異國體驗也不錯。」男人打趣著。

　　「美國正氣師跟英國正氣師應該差不多吧？」紐特難得追問了兩國之間差異，「我是說，呃……工作內容？」

　　「我想正氣師的工作都差不多，抓違規的巫師、追蹤及尋找濫用黑魔法的黑巫師、小心魔法世界不要曝光？」

　　「魔法世界曝光？」紐特皺眉，這句話似乎讓他有那麼點疑惑。

　　「在美國，因為魔法界跟莫魔們關係緊張，所以我們非常小心，以免造成兩個世界的衝突。」男人嚴肅地說著，「任何可能引起莫魔注意的事物，其實也變成了美國正氣師要留意的事。」

　　「例如什麼？」他眨眨眼，像期待聽故事的孩童一般。

　　「例如……」男人忖了忖，決定繼續說下去，「鬼魂、奇獸等等，這些都是可能引起莫魔關注的事物，所以魔國會對這類事物的管制相當嚴厲。」

　　「那美國巫師很討厭接觸鬼魂跟奇獸嗎？」

　　男人愣了一下，忍俊不住，「也不算討厭，只是我們很少接觸它們，我們比較沒辦法像你們一樣，有鬼魂幽靈當老師，隔壁還有一整座的森林、一座大湖，裡頭居住著各種奇幻生物，這對美國巫師而言是相當不可思議的。」

　　男人停下腳步，放眼瞅著身邊的風景，他悠閒地道：「實話是，我剛來這裡時，因為文化差異的緣故有點緊張，不過現在已經慢慢的習慣了。」他笑著，「或許我回去美國後，我會想念這裡。」

　　

　　紐特望著看風景的男人，並沒有立刻打斷男人的思緒。他耐心地等著，等待男人轉過頭來與自己四目相交。

　　

　　當兩人視線會集時，赫夫帕夫的學生發難：「葛雷夫教授，你小時候的志願是什麼？我是說，你從伊法魔尼畢業之前，有想過自己未來要做什麼嗎？」

　　男人眼珠轉了轉，緩緩開口說道：「嗯……跟你們不一樣的是，其實我們沒有太多的選擇。有鑑於剛才我們說的，在美國，魔法界與莫魔們關係不好，所以大多數的巫師、女巫他們未來都會走向正氣師、除憶師、跟莫魔管理有關的職業，奇獸部份的相關工作反而比較少。」他微微瞇起眼，「所以，或許你會是我第一個認識的奇獸學者呢。」

　　

　　被這麼提及，紐特有點害羞地搔了搔自己的髮絲，他感覺自己的耳朵有點發燙。像想起什麼似的，他揚頭，再次與男人的視線交集。

　　

　　「教授，你代課完這一年黑魔法防禦術之後，就會回美國嗎？」他詢問著，好奇，但更多的不捨。

　　男人沒有立刻回答，他放任沉默在彼此之間周旋了不短的時間後，才輕聲說著，「嗯，沒意外的話，我想是吧。」

　　

　　紐特的羽睫微垂，他的視線從男人的臉上降落到自己腳前的積雪上。他用腳踢了踢積雪，彷彿這樣做可以讓氣氛稍微不那麼低迷似的。

　　

　　「……我會想念你的。」不知怎地，紐特忍不住開口說出自己的內心話。

　　「我也是。」男人輕聲回覆著，而紐特抬眼再度對上了那雙棕色視線。

　　

　　他們望著彼此，良久，各自勾起嘴角弧度，一股難以言喻的默契悄悄擴散。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知不覺的，故事居然來到第9回了，根據我寫的大綱其實還有一段故事要說，對不起，我下筆的故事都有點慢熱Orz|||  
> 其實我的大綱還沒寫完，我也在思考要怎麼寫這故事的結尾比較合適……或許就像葛雷夫教授說的：「我們永遠都在學習如何找到最適合的時間點。」  
> 總之，希望大家繼續有耐心看下去，謝謝你們的閱讀呢！真心希望我的故事能帶給大家一些樂趣～


	10. 怦然

　　等到紐特可以離開城堡，已經是聖誕節假期的時候了，他跟著同學們踏上返鄉的火車，身邊學生們嬉鬧、開懷大笑的聲音並沒有讓紐特的心情開朗一些。反之，紐特忍不住地轉頭望著那座他已經待了五年多的大城堡。

　　城堡佇立在白雪之中，帶著一種挺身昂首的古老驕傲，它孕育出各種出類拔萃的巫師、女巫們，彷彿身負重任卻仍舊自信滿滿。

　　紐特停下腳步，他拉長脖子想多看一眼城堡裡頭的景色——很奇妙，往年這個時候以及放暑假時，他最關心的其實是禁忌森林裡的奇獸們。然而今年他卻張望著城堡，像是在等著某個不會出現的奇蹟。

　　有些教授走出來跟大家道別，例如鄧不利多教授，這位變形學教授笑起來雙眼彎彎的，英俊且平易近人，給紐特很多在變形學領域上的幫助。紅棕髮色的教授跟幾名一年級的學生揮手道別，這讓紐特有股衝動，想奔過去跟教授問些什麼，但當他小跑步到鄧不利多教授身旁時，又突然覺得自己貿然的行為實在相當不適宜。

　　如此，紐特的雙頰飛上緋紅，他低下頭，拉緊圍巾，決定趁變形學教授還沒注意到自己之前趕緊裝沒事快步離開。

　　

　　「哎呀，斯卡曼德先生？」還是被那名變形學教授發現，他漾起招牌微笑，「今年與家人去哪裡渡假呢？羅馬尼亞？我記得忒休斯念念不忘龍啊。」

　　

　　紐特轉頭，掛著靦腆的淺笑，以及有些侷促不安的小動作，例如搔頭抓臉，來試圖讓自己冷靜一些。

　　

　　「鄧不利多教授。」男孩抿唇，略帶緊張地朝對方點點頭，「今年只有我父母會出國旅行，我跟忒休斯會留在家裡。」

　　

　　聞言，變形學教授抬起一隻眉毛，不是不相信，而是帶點憂心忡忡的那種情緒。

　　

　　「答應我，」教授苦笑著，「別讓忒休斯把房子燒了。」

　　

　　紐特眨眨眼，腦中浮起自己那名相當調皮搗蛋的兄長的臉孔，他不禁想著，連變形學教授都這麼說了，可見那些原先聽起來誇張得不得了的傳聞都是真實的吧！忒休斯在霍格華茲期間到底做出多少令師長頭疼的事呢？

　　

　　「我、我會提醒他的。」紐特頷首，但忍俊不住，「在他燒掉房子之前，或許我還來得及派貓頭鷹送信求救。」

　　「去哪討救兵？魔法部嗎？等救兵出現的時候，房子早就變成廢墟了吧。」令一名男人的聲音從紐特身邊傳來，赫夫帕夫的學生轉頭，他感覺自己心中某區塊因此而雀躍不已，「反正魔法部無法判斷出到底是成年人或是未成年人施展魔法，所以……嗯，我是指，如果我的兄弟要把房子燒掉之前，我可能會使用繩繩禁來保衛家園。」

　　「葛雷夫教授，我們可不能鼓勵學生做超出他身份能做的事喔。」

　　「我了解，鄧不利多教授。所以我才說，那是我會做的，我並沒有鼓勵斯卡曼德先生如此行，對吧，斯卡曼德先生？」

　　

　　男人語畢，站在他一旁的變形學教授用一種意味深長的眼神故意瞅著他瞧。身為教授，當然不能鼓勵學生做違規事項，但如果身為朋友或是其他角色，那麼男人那番話或許就沒有立場問題。

　　紐特眼神飄來晃去，視線在眼前的兩名教授臉上來回掃視，不確定自己此刻應有怎樣的發言才是正確的。他只好聳聳肩，假裝自己不理解眼前師長們的言外之意。

　　

　　「假期愉快，斯卡曼德先生。」黑魔法防禦術教授開口，低沉的嗓音讓紐特忍不住將視線完全轉到他臉上。

　　

　　男人用眼神示意火車即將開走，紐特才有些依依不捨地向兩名教授道別，匆匆忙忙地在雪地裡跑了起來，直奔送他返家的交通工具。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你說鄧不利多說我會把房子燒掉？」

　　

　　站在花園裡奉命除地精的大男孩揚起一邊的眉毛，望著正漫不精心餵著貓頭鷹小克的兄弟瞧著。後者只是哼了單音節，繼續自顧自地摸著貓頭鷹的羽毛，似乎完全不在意兄長與地精奮鬥的吵鬧聲。

　　

　　「實在太瞧不起我了，我才不會燒掉房子呢，我會……」

　　

　　較為年長的男孩還沒把話說完，有一隻猛鴞簌地飛過他的頭，引來小克的瞪視，忒休斯嚇了一跳，整個人往後退了一步，手中抓到的地精還差點放開功虧一簣。說也奇怪，那頭猛鴞盤旋在忒休斯的頭上，牠張開的翅膀有意無意地拍到了忒休斯的頭，讓這名年輕人忍不住伸手要把猛鴞趕走。

　　小克因猛鴞的出現感到不安及不滿，牠一直瞪著那頭猛鴞，似乎認為對方是不速之客似的。

　　

　　「你的信嗎？」紐特指著那頭一直纏著忒休斯不放的猛禽，小克展開翅膀暫時飛離現場，「忒休斯？你想做什麼！」紐特張大雙眼，不思議地望著抽出魔杖的兄長。

　　「梅林的褲子啊！是這隻鳥想做什麼吧！」

　　

　　似乎覺得捉弄忒休斯至此已經讓牠感到心滿意足的猛鴞，牠扭頭不理會一手抓著地精一手掏出魔杖的大男孩，拍拍翅膀飛到紐特手上，揚首挺胸帶點傲慢的姿態。猛鴞朝紐特伸出腳，似乎在催促赫夫帕夫的學生快點解下這封信。

　　

　　「什麼？是你的信？」忒休斯皺眉，訕訕地把魔杖收好，手中那隻地精還在尖叫，「我就說嘛，我才不認識用猛鴞寄信的人。」

　　

　　似乎聽見了忒休斯消遣的言詞，加上剛好紐特也把信解下來，那頭猛鴞又再度展開翅膀飛走，臨走前還不忘故意拍了忒休斯的頭才走。

　　

　　「可惡的傢伙……」忒休斯朝飛走的猛鴞喃喃幾句，一手把地精轉暈丟出去，一邊走向自家小弟，「誰寄信給你？」

　　

　　打開信看了一眼的紐特，不知怎的，他感覺雙頰有些微燙。還沒讀完信，他就察覺兄長接近，此時，紐特居然往後退了一步，然後把信折起來收進口袋裡，搖搖頭，不打算透露任何隻字片語。

　　見到紐特的反應讓忒休斯感到納悶，但下一秒一向喜歡惡作劇的兄長立刻跳到小弟身邊，說什麼都要把那封信給揪出來。

　　

　　「給我看，快點！你是不是偷交女朋友了？為什麼不告訴我？我們兄弟之間怎麼可以有祕密？快點、快點！」忒休斯邊大笑邊試著往紐特的口袋伸手，紐特也一邊笑著一邊閃躲兄長幼稚的攻擊。

　　

　　就在忒休斯得逞抽出紐特的信件時，他還來不及打開來看個仔細，就有另一頭白臉角鴞飛了過來，但這頭貓頭鷹似乎對忒休斯完全沒興趣。牠飛到紐特的身邊打轉，直到紐特伸手讓牠停歇，此時這對兄弟又看見另一封書信，兩人面面相覷。

　　

　　「又是你的信？你什麼時候變成萬人迷了啊？」忒休斯沒好氣地說著，伸手把白臉角鴞腳上的信件卸除，那頭白臉角鴞立刻拍翅飛去，「這應該是從非洲來的信吧，你有同學去非洲渡假？」

　　「應該沒有吧。」紐特聳肩，也是一臉困惑。

　　

　　忒休斯把信交給紐特，兩人好奇地打開信件，而忒休斯發出驚呼。

　　

　　「字很漂亮呢，是女孩子吧……嗯……什麼？雷斯壯？」較為年長的男孩先注意到署名的部份，而他的聲音參雜了錯愕與不可思議的情緒。

　　

　　沒給兄長問話的機會，紐特立刻把信折了起來，並趁忒休斯還沒反應過來之前趕緊搶回忒休斯捏著的，那封由猛鴞帶來的信。

　　忒休斯來不及發聲阻止，下一秒手上的信件也被抽走，他只有匆匆一瞥，見到猛鴞帶來的信件最後面的署名寫著PG字樣，接著紐特不顧兄長的呼喚，轉身往屋內鑽了進去。只留下忒休斯一人還站在花園內，努力消化這五分鐘來發生的事情。

　　

　　「什麼跟什麼嘛，」忒休斯雙手環胸，撇了撇嘴，「可惡的臭小鬼，就這樣跑了，也不幫忙除地精。真是的，男大不中留。」他瞇起眼，朝屋子方向做了個鬼臉，然後轉身，嘆氣，繼續自己除地精的工作。

　　

　　※※※

　　聖誕假期的好處是，他沒有備課壓力，也不用花時間苦惱學生們的吵架、惡作劇或是失敗魔法反彈之類的狀況發生。

　　安靜的霍格華茲城堡給人一種莫名的心靈平靜感，當雪停了之後，男人決定出去走走，雖然外頭的溫度讓人只想窩在壁爐旁取暖，或是鑽到豬頭酒吧去喝個兩杯。不過男人卻沒有往這些選項走去，反之，他步過黑湖，冷風吹拂他的臉龐，他下意識地拉緊了圍巾。

　　這次，他是獨自一人走進禁忌森林，沒有地圖、沒有嚮導，他也不大認識路。但不知怎地，他卻絲毫不感到畏懼或是緊張。靴子踏在雪上的聲響在一片寧靜的樹林中成了唯一的聲響，高聳的樹枝上堆滿了積雪，只要施點力氣往樹幹一拍，保證積雪宛如傾盆大雨降臨。

　　他不確定自己為什麼會想要走進森林，在冰天雪地的日子裡，他孑然站在這座古老又神秘的森林中，有一種難以言喻的微妙感。冷風的吹拂凍紅了他的雙耳，雙手插在口袋裡，卻有點感覺不到自己的手指。

　　這就是霍格華茲的冬天，帶點腐敗的樹林氣息，捲著歷史陰影的幽密之處。他站在樹木之間，不曉得自己到底期待著什麼。

　　天空飄下了小雪，他眨了眨眼，感覺到眼睫毛上的雪片，在那瞬間，他似乎聽見了其他聲響，轉頭，他瞅見有幾隻小獨角獸正躲在樹木後方，牠們探出頭來，似乎相當好奇為什麼有人類走進森林。

　　男人往一旁望去，也瞧見有木精躲在樹枝上，一樣好奇地望著男人；再遠一點的空地，男人發現渾身漆黑，與雪地成對比的騎士墜鬼馬們站在一塊兒，骨瘦嶙峋的牠們，與其他奇獸們相同，朝男人露出好奇的神色。

　　那瞬間，男人似乎從奇獸們的表情上找到了熟悉的神情，讓他想起某位也常把時間膩在森林裡徜徉的學生。記憶恍如暖流，讓人感到無以明狀的溫暖。男人緩慢地讓視線一一掃過那些奇獸們，某些記憶片段與眼前的畫面交疊，他彷彿看見腦中某個身影轉過身來，朝自己露出靦腆的笑容。

　　男人眨了眨眼，眼前的幻象消失，而他的嘴角卻忍不住勾起優雅迷人的弧度。

　　


	11. 她的眼淚

　　回到霍格華茲已經是一月份的事情了。

　　撇開新年假期裡忒休斯的胡作非為——喔，不能說他胡作非為，不然他可能下一秒就現影到活米村，然後一路狂奔到城堡來揪紐特的耳朵。

　　總之，忒休斯今年沒有燒掉房子，但戶外的積雪倒是被他用來做了堆雪展示品，紐特當時皺著眉，擺出不認同的模樣，而忒休斯卻一直耳提面命說這是麻瓜藝術之類的。紐特沒有反駁的餘地，也不打算吐槽兄長，他只是聳聳肩，然後走進森林或是走回家裡寫信。

　　紐特收到的信件有來自霍格華茲，也有來自國外的。前者主要是因為紐特主動寫信問候黑魔法防禦術教授，而男人也回信給他，告訴了紐特他曾獨自走進禁忌森林裡，奇獸們見到男人並不害怕。一讀自此，紐特忍不住嘴角上揚。

　　很快地，他也執起羽毛筆，迅速地寫著自己休假的日子，一開始信件內容比較含蓄謹慎，但隨著貓頭鷹來來去去——以及忒休斯每次跟猛鴞的對峙——紐特發現自己後來都寫些較為瑣碎的內容，例如自己今天做了什麼事、忒休斯誘拐著他去惹麻煩，諸如此類的小事。

　　忽然，他身邊的女同學出聲呼喚他，才讓紐特稍微回過神來，確認自己是在課堂上。莉塔朝他開口問了什麼，但紐特沒聽懂，或者說紐特不好意思請她再說一次，畢竟他根本沒聽到莉塔所說的句子的前半部份。

　　

　　「你有聽到我剛才說什麼嗎？」莉塔擰了她那雙好看的眉，她直勾勾地盯著身邊的赫夫帕夫學生瞧著，然而後者卻只能尷尬地眨眼。

　　好吧，該來的就跑不掉，紐特的眼神不確定地飄來移去一會兒後，才小聲開口：「抱歉，請問妳剛才說什麼？」

　　莉塔露出無奈的表情，輕輕地搖了搖頭，道：「沒什麼，我只是問你要一起去吃午餐嗎？」

　　紐特差點開口答應對方，但他立刻想起自己的行程，「恐怕不行……」他頓了一下，發現女孩還在等他說明拒絕的原因，「因為我得去森林一趟，我很久沒看到奇獸們了，有一點想念牠們。」

　　

　　語畢，紐特傻笑了一下，他卻沒有注意到女孩的失落。比起莉塔鼓起勇氣邀約紐特一起用餐，紐特反而更關心禁忌森林裡的奇獸們的近況——這是很多年後，紐特回想起那天課堂上所發生的事時，他才注意到自己的愚昧。

　　莉塔用一種略為譴責的眼神矚了紐特好一會兒，男孩不理解那樣的表情代表怎樣的情緒，他也只好模仿莉塔朝女孩的臉盯著瞧，直到他們的前方有人用魔杖施法失敗，爆出尖叫聲後，紐特才下意識地把目光移開，搜尋災難的起火點。

　　從那之後直到這堂課結束，莉塔都沒有再找紐特說話，而後者卻沒有察覺到任何異狀。

　　

　　※※※

　　「葛雷夫教授，我有點事想問你。」紐特等大夥都離開教室後，才敢走向黑魔法防禦術教授，帶著羞赧的微笑及略為緊張的心情。

　　「有什麼事，斯卡曼德先生？」教授依舊堆起淺笑，手也沒停歇，繼續整理自己的教材。

　　「你信上說你有跟瑪賀見到面，牠最近好嗎？」紐特往前跨了一步，神情認真。

　　「說『見面』不夠貼切，應該說我有見到牠。」男人偏頭想了一下，莞爾一笑，「不過人馬依舊不喜歡靠近『愚蠢的人類』，所以我只是遠遠地看見牠在觀星。」

　　「瑪賀願意讓你見到牠，表示至少你們有不錯的進展。」男孩摸了摸下巴，肯定地說著。

　　「進展？」男人挑眉，似乎覺得這詞用得有些逗趣。

　　「是啊，就像教授你說的，人馬不喜歡人類，大多時候牠們會遠離人，所以瑪賀居然站在可以讓你看見的位置，表示牠應該還沒有那麼討厭你。」

　　葛雷夫眉心微皺，很配合地點了點頭，「原來如此，按你的說法，似乎我跟人馬修復了某種看不見的關係，雖然我不知道那是什麼。」男人聳肩，語氣中帶點調侃之意。

　　

　　紐特似乎聽出了什麼，他思忖著，正準備開口詢問時，葛雷夫卻比他更快發難。

　　

　　「兩位斯卡曼德先生的假期還算順利吧？」男人淺笑。

　　「還可以，忒休斯不小心掀了倉庫的屋頂……我是說，是真的掀掉了，他用了某一種可以呼喚風的魔法，真不曉得他怎麼做到的。」紐特看似嘲諷兄長，但其實又有滿滿的羨慕與崇拜，「還好我爸媽還沒回來，所以我們就趕緊把屋頂裝回去。」

　　

　　兩人又閒聊了一會兒，紐特並沒有意識到自己耽誤了黑魔法防禦術教授太多的時間，一直等到男人婉轉地提醒紐特，他稍等還有二年級的課要上時，紐特才難為情地道歉，卻又換來男人溫文有禮的微笑。

　　紐特走出教室，心裡反覆思量著晚些午休時，他應該準備哪些食物進入禁忌森林。赫夫帕夫的交誼廳離廚房不遠，或許他可以先溜進去跟家庭小精靈要一些蔬菜水果之類的食物，再一起帶去問候他的朋友們。

　　正當紐特邊想邊露出愉悅的笑容時，他意外地見到莉塔居然站在教室外頭的轉角處，似乎正在等著他——但赫夫帕夫的學生實在想不起來自己有請史萊哲林的女同學等他嗎？而莉塔的模樣似乎有點焦急、有點不悅、又有點憂慮。紐特忍不住地想，為什麼人類有辦法揉合這麼多情緒在表情上，甚至一瞬間的情緒轉折。

　　

　　「嘿，我以為妳去上課了。」他堆起招牌的靦腆笑容，走近莉塔身邊。

　　她沒回答紐特的提問，反倒是往男孩跨出一步，眉心微擰且瞪大她那雙漂亮的眼睛望著他，說：「你寫信給葛雷夫教授？」

　　「嗯，對啊。」紐特頓了一下，不確定為什麼莉塔特別要問這件事。

　　「假期寫信給教授是很奇怪的事吧。」她露出懷疑的眼神。

　　「是嗎？」

　　

　　這下子換紐特睜大晶藍色的雙眸，他完全沒想過寫信給教授到底有哪裡不對勁，不就是寫信問候一下平常任教的授業者，然後閒聊兩句，這樣真的很奇怪嗎？

　　

　　「你寫信給所有教授嗎？」莉塔追問，紐特搖頭。

　　

　　在那瞬間，紐特詢問自己，他是不是應該也要寫信給所有的教授才對？既然要問候教授，就應該問候所有人，這樣才不偏心，莉塔應該是這個意思吧！

　　認真地說起來，紐特根本沒想過這麼細膩的問題，他低下頭去，對於自己的失禮感覺很愧疚，在做人處事方面原來自己如此欠缺，考慮的如此不周全。一想自此，他忍不住想責怪一下自家兄長，忒休斯都沒有提醒他這點，因為忒休斯一直忙著跟那頭猛鴞「對決」，而紐特根本沒跟忒休斯提過他寫信給誰。這麼說起來，千錯萬錯還是自己的錯！

　　紐特忍不住用雙手抓抓頭，感到無比懊悔。

　　

　　「你都沒有寫信給我。」莉塔的聲音聽起來有點哀怨。

　　

　　聽進她那樣指責自己，紐特揚起頭，不可思議地盯著莉塔瞧，彷彿自己聽見了什麼不應該存在於世的聲音似的。

　　

　　「那個……不對啊，莉塔。是妳叫我不要回信的。」他皺眉，雖然自己神經可能有點粗，但他絕對不會忘記要寫信給自己唯一的朋友，「妳在信裡面寫說，妳不想讓家人知道妳寫信給我，所以要求我都不要回信，不是這樣的嗎？」他耐著性子提醒女孩，這是女孩的主意呢！

　　

　　莉塔欲張口，卻又在那片刻止住了說話的欲望。不知怎地，或許抓到機會澄清自己，又或許男孩只是想趁機多談點關於女孩家庭背景的事，他一反往常地繼續自己的補充。

　　

　　「妳跟艾福瑞去埃及玩，不是嗎？我看到《預言家日報》上面有妳跟他的合照。」紐特說著，但聲音漸微，接著他用眼神示意莉塔的左手，「你們訂婚了。」

　　

　　像是被紐特的眼神灼到，女孩下意識地收起自己的左手，她用右手撥了撥長髮，藉此讓自己冷靜一些似的。

　　

　　「那又怎麼樣？」她倔強地反詰，下巴微揚。

　　「沒怎樣。」他聳肩，「我應該補個訂婚禮物給妳才對。」他歪頭思考，發現自己忘了禮數。

　　「紐特．斯卡曼德！」

　　

　　莉塔突然放聲大喊，這突如其來的尖叫聲令紐特措手不及，他完全不曉得自己做了什麼，居然被莉塔如此大吼。

　　赫夫帕夫的學生不安地眨著眼，他愣愣地盯著眼前的女孩，腦中的思緒不斷地推著、嚷著，要求自己趕緊倒帶回憶，想想方才他是否錯失了任何細節，任何不小心惹惱了莉塔的細節。

　　

　　「……你是個無藥可救的大笨蛋。」

　　

　　女孩的聲音漸弱，而男孩注意到有淚水在她眼眶裡打轉。他還來不及出聲詢問或安慰，莉塔就轉過身去，迅速奔下階梯，頭也不回地離開了。

　　


	12. 前兆

　　她從同學們那邊聽說了這件事，然而她的難以置信漸漸轉化成半信半疑。或許人類的好奇心，才是造成偉大發現以及悲慘毀滅的開端。

　　莉塔抱著課本加快腳步，往某間空教室小跑步而去，她不認為自己能阻止事態發展，但至少一定要有人擔任那個惹人厭的破壞氣氛者——這個角色總讓人避之唯恐不及，他們都是處於需要被同儕認同的青少年時期，如果誰與同儕中的領袖意見相左時，這可能是挑戰領導者地位的行為，同時也可能破壞彼此之間的信任關係。

　　但是，關係還能差到哪裡去呢？她有些自暴自棄地想著。如果早已跌到谷底，就已經是最慘的情況了，她安慰自己，最糟糕也不過如此而已。她每走一步就忍不住地後悔著，或許紐特說得沒錯，究竟為什麼自己要聽任家族的安排呢？雖然她打從心底的厭惡家族女性必須乖乖服從權威男性的安排，可是，誰叫她是一名女巫而不是巫師，而紐特也不是她，紐特不能理解莉塔對家族安排的對抗與不合作所帶來的懲罰。

　　沒有人會理解的，除非你穿著對方的鞋子，否則你根本不會懂為什麼那個人的腳會被鞋子磨腫、磨破，你也無法理解被強迫穿著不合腳鞋子並且永遠無法脫下來的痛苦。

　　貴族又如何，貴族不過是外表看起來光鮮亮麗，裡頭卻是腐敗朽爛的墳墓的別稱。莉塔．雷斯壯一輩子都無法剪斷血緣的束縛，但她不許紐特質疑自己沒做過任何的反抗——紐特不會懂，一輩子都不會懂。

　　她走近目的地，心跳速度加快，讓她有股心臟快從胸腔裡衝出來的錯覺。莉塔做了個深呼吸、慢慢吐氣，大腦命令自己要冷靜下來，以及保持優雅且傲慢的雷斯壯形象。

　　空教室裡傳來聲響，已經接近晚餐時間，這裡不可能有人逗留。她站在空教室外，一些回憶突然浮現。

　　莉塔還記得紐特之前為了練習魔藥學、變形術或者各種咒語時，他會找一間空教室，默默地練習。四年級的某一天，她不小心走錯教室，那時，她發現了獨自一人在空教室裡練習魔法的紐特。赫夫帕夫的學生一邊用長袍的袖子抹去自己額角的汗，一邊繼續不停歇的練習，試著把刺蝟變成針墊——有幾次刺蝟似乎生氣了，還跑給紐特追。

　　後來莉塔發現那名有點奇怪的赫夫帕夫學生會偷偷溜進禁忌森林，一開始她不敢一個人跟著溜進去，但後來她想，如果紐特能毫髮無傷的進出森林，她當然也行——賭上史萊哲林與雷斯壯的驕傲，她怎麼能輸給傻瓜赫夫帕夫呢！

　　所以她開始悄悄地跟在紐特身後，發現紐特會偷渡食物來給禁忌森林的奇獸。莉塔對奇獸並沒有特別的喜好，但她留意到紐特與奇獸們相處時，臉上所綻放的笑容，莫名地吸引了她的注意。也不清楚為什麼，莉塔發現自己並沒有與紐特有相同的課程。但為了能有機會多一點認識那名男孩，她開始用心在奇獸飼育學上，這也讓她身邊的史萊哲林同學們對她發出異樣的眼光。

　　反正她本來就不是典型的史萊哲林，他們愛怎麼看她就怎麼看吧！那名生性較為害羞的赫夫帕夫學生總是跟在人群後頭，而莉塔身邊總是圍繞著女孩們。他們一直錯過，直到普等巫測之後，莉塔選修六年級的奇獸飼育學、魔藥學，她才擺脫了身邊那群嘰嘰喳喳的麻雀。

　　空教室裡傳來的笑聲把莉塔拉回現實，她抬眼，意識到自己不應該繼續站在門外。於是，她走進空教室，站在教室的後方，不發一語地望著那群幼稚的男孩們互相推擠又交頭接耳的嬉鬧。

　　一名眼尖的史萊哲林發現莉塔的存在，他緊張地用手肘推了推身邊的朋友，其他人才紛紛抬頭、轉身，望向莉塔的方向。

　　

　　「卡斯帕，」莉塔輕聲呼喚那人的名字，並揚起她美麗的微笑，「我有點事找你，現在方便嗎？」她輕輕地眨了眨眼，表現出名媛般的優雅。

　　

　　男孩們互使眼色，似乎拿不定主意。莉塔瞥見他們悄悄地把某樣物品收進小盒子裡，而她假裝自己並沒有注意到男孩們的動作。

　　一名男孩回頭望了眼群體中的領導者，艾福瑞以國王的方式朝其他同學輕輕頷首，男孩們才願意離開他們圍繞的中心，魚貫地走出這間空教室。他們離開時都相當有默契地保持沉默，莉塔瞧見其中一名男孩把那盒子帶走，似乎是一種理所當然、順理成章的行為。

　　她隱藏起自己的失望，畢竟她原先希望親自見見證據，這樣才能站得住腳。但艾福瑞畢竟不像她單槍匹馬，這是莉塔的失算。

　　

　　「好了，他們都走了，妳有什麼事嗎？」艾福瑞打了個呵欠，面對莉塔，面對他未來的妻子，他並沒有展現應有的熱情。

　　

　　莉塔不在意那些，反正他們的婚姻不過是奉父母之命，要不是雷斯壯家族近年來在魔法界的地位稍稍失勢，莉塔很可能嫁的人並不是艾福瑞，而是剛進霍格華茲的小馬份。

　　他們都心知肚明，而艾福瑞也利用目前家族的優勢對莉塔頤指氣使。

　　

　　「我聽說了一些謠言，」莉塔開口，艾福瑞的表情一瞬間緊繃了起來，「出於關心，所以我想來告訴你這件事，以及我想，謠言畢竟是謠言吧。」她微笑，並往前跨出了幾步，站到艾福瑞的跟前。

　　男孩一開始似乎有點驚訝，但他瞇起眼，接著一副不怎麼在乎的模樣，「謝謝妳，我美麗的未婚妻。」他慵懶地望著她，眼神閃過有些危險的氣息，「我倒是很想聽聽看是什麼謠言。」

　　莉塔的笑容微微僵硬，但她仍舊展現出貴族風範，「我聽說你在活米村買到了『有意思』的商品。」

　　艾福瑞笑了起來，道：「對，那又如何？」

　　

　　他承認得很乾脆，而莉塔的火氣卻在一瞬間竄了上來。她努力地壓抑自己莫名升起的怒意，還是盡力地保持嘴角微笑的弧度，而他從艾福瑞的表情可以猜測的出來，自己現在的模樣肯定相當滑稽。

　　

　　「我聽說那是很危險的東西。」她刻意強調語氣。

　　「對啊，所以我問：「那又如何？」，」他微微傾身，帶著輕蔑的態度，「就算妳有意見，我也未必需要聆聽。」

　　「艾福瑞，那可能會傷害到別人！」

　　「『艾福瑞』？妳剛才不是還很親熱的叫我卡斯帕？」男孩嘲諷地說著。

　　「我現在是認真的在跟你說話，請你不要用虛應故事。」莉塔往前了一步，她雖然個頭嬌小卻渾身散發著強悍的氣勢。

　　「妳在跟我說話？」艾福瑞站起身來，表情有些猙獰，「用這種態度跟我說話？」

　　「如果你客氣一點，我也自然會表現恭敬的態度。」莉塔瞪著他，卻沒有意識到自己的態度可能帶來更大的麻煩。

　　「妳們姓雷斯壯的現在沒資格擺出這種姿態，要記住，妳現在頂多只能舔舔我的腳趾……」

　　「風水輪流轉，誰知道姓艾福瑞的還能囂張多久。」

　　「閉嘴，妳這惡毒的巫婆！」

　　

　　說時遲那時快，艾福瑞突然伸手推了莉塔，男孩的力氣畢竟大於女孩，再加上憤怒與突如其來的力道，莉塔還來不及反應，她的肩膀瞬間承受一股巨大的力氣推迫——她整個人被往後一推，撞到了身後的桌椅，她因吃痛而發出叫喊。

　　莉塔撞上桌椅並往後一跌，還好她用手撐著桌子，所以不至於整個人倒了下去。莉塔轉頭，她怒瞪艾福瑞，後者正怒氣沖沖地箭步向前。莉塔出於保護自己的反應，她趕緊伸手去抓魔杖……

　　

　　「你們在做什麼？」

　　

　　聲音從空教室的後方傳了過來，莉塔與艾福瑞同時往後一看：是兩名教授，鄧不利多跟葛雷夫。

　　先不論這兩人怎麼會同時出現，莉塔當下真的有一種得救的感覺。但下一秒她從變形學教授的臉上察覺到一些蛛絲馬跡——如果鄧不利多知道艾福瑞與自己有爭執，很有可能會懲罰艾福瑞。但如果艾福瑞受到懲罰，他肯定也不會讓自己好過。還有，艾福瑞從活米村買到的東西，他們也絕對不能讓教授們得知這件事，否則、否則……

　　莉塔不敢繼續往下想，她命令自己現在得想辦法暫且隱瞞過去。

　　

　　「我問：「你們在做什麼？」艾福瑞先生、雷斯壯小姐，你們誰可以回答我的問題？」鄧不利多教授的聲音輕柔，卻參雜著些許威嚇。

　　「我們剛才只是在討論事情。」艾福瑞四兩撥千斤地說著，且完全不往莉塔的方向多看一眼。

　　「雷斯壯小姐？」鄧不利多看起來並沒有被艾福瑞的回答說服，所以他轉頭朝莉塔的方向看了過去。

　　

　　莉塔忖了忖，她僵硬地點了點頭。而她眼角餘光瞥見艾福瑞似乎因此而稍微放鬆一些。

　　

　　「我方便知道你們討論些什麼嗎？」葛雷夫教授突然開口，「如果是課業上的問題，我和鄧不利多教授都很願意協助你們。」那名男人雖然也牽著微笑，但莉塔從他那銳利的眼神中讀到了質疑。

　　

　　她與艾福瑞得趕快離開這裡，在這兩名觀察力過人的教授面前，他們無法掩飾太久。

　　

　　「一些婚禮的事宜。」莉塔隨口撒了謊，「我跟卡斯帕有一些意見不合，所以我們剛才有一些小爭吵。」，漂亮的謊言之中必須包含著少量真相。

　　

　　兩名教授同時把視線轉到艾福瑞身上，男孩頓了一下，擺擺手。

　　

　　「教授請放心，我們沒事的。」莉塔依舊淺笑，她走向艾福瑞，並伸手挽住他，「謝謝你們關心，我跟卡斯帕先離開了。」

　　

　　莉塔有些擔心艾福瑞會甩開自己的手，但看來這名男孩還沒笨到這個地步。他們離開了那兩名教授的視線範圍後，莉塔才稍稍鬆了口氣。

　　

　　※※※

　　「莉塔跟艾福瑞？」赫夫帕夫的學生不解地看著站在他前方的黑魔法防禦術教授。

　　

　　男人只是站著，眉心之間的皺摺表示他的煩憂與困惑。紐特依舊坐在樹下，雖然外頭很冷，但他今天就是想來黑湖坐坐，看看是否能等到人魚意外現身。

　　

　　「我不清楚，莉塔很少講她跟艾福瑞的事。」紐特偏頭想了想，然後露出無奈的表情，「每次談到艾福瑞，她要嘛立刻轉開話題，要嘛就是什麼都不說。」

　　「他們的關係不大好吧？」男人雙手交叉，一副沉思的模樣。

　　

　　紐特沒有回應，他同樣也陷入自己的沉思，過了幾秒之後，他揚頭，帶著好奇又疑惑的心情發問。

　　

　　「教授，那麼怎樣看出人與人之間的關係良好呢？」

　　葛雷夫頓了一下，然後微笑，「這就是你的功課了。」男人準備轉身離開，但他又繼續交待：「留意一下他們兩人，如果可以，多關心雷斯壯小姐，我想她應該有一些苦衷，卻不知道該怎麼說，或是跟誰說。」

　　紐特似懂非懂地點頭，又道：「……莉塔會跟我說她的苦衷嗎？」

　　「這就要看你在她心中有多少份量了。」

　　

　　男人雙眉間的皺紋消散，棕色與藍色的視線相會，他們給了彼此一抹心領神會的微笑。

　　


	13. 無罪之罰

　　紐特並沒有找到合適的機會詢問莉塔一些事情，特別是關於莉塔與艾福瑞之間衝突——說穿了這也是葛雷夫教授告訴他的事，他考慮著，如果自己突然衝到莉塔面前尋問的話，莉塔會不會感到相當不自在，或許有一種隱私被人揭發的感覺？

　　但如果又考慮到葛雷夫教授說的，出自關心的動機往往會讓人容易原諒他人的無禮之處。

　　聽起來都很有道理，但紐特卻一直遲遲沒有行動。不是他不關心莉塔，也不是他沒把葛雷夫教授的話放在心上，只是他近期內也找不到莉塔落單的機會，紐特也清楚如果自己出現在史萊哲林的餐桌邊、交誼廳外，只可能惹來艾福瑞及其爪牙的騷擾罷了。

　　

　　「沒有課？」

　　

　　聞聲，紐特抬頭，因為他正坐在黑湖邊，手裡拿著記錄本，潦草地寫著今天的紀錄項目，諸如三月十日，天氣陰，氣溫為攝氏七度，湖水溫度未知等等字眼。紐特回頭一望，發現來者是那名身著緞面黑色長袍的黑魔法防禦術教授——其實紐特可以從男人的嗓音就能確認來者身份，只是人們都會下意識地回頭張望聲音來源。而見到男人的出現，紐特則是忍不住地勾起嘴角弧度。

　　男人走到紐特身邊，思忖了幾秒後，才決定仿效紐特席地而坐。他故意好奇地探頭瞥一眼紐特凌亂的字跡，後者則有點不好意思地用手擦了擦羊皮紙，似乎這樣做能掩蓋什麼似的。

　　

　　「我在等人魚。」不待身邊的教授詢問，紐特自己誠實以對。

　　「牠們會出現嗎？」男人挑眉。

　　「有的時候會。」赫夫帕夫的學生頓了頓，補充著：「我看過幾次，牠們從湖面上冒出頭來，但我還沒學會人魚語，沒辦法跟牠們交談。」

　　黑魔法防禦術教授點了點頭，並沒有立刻開口接話。幾秒鐘後，他才幽幽地說著：「鄧不利多教授會說人魚語，或許你可以問他是否能教你幾句。」

　　

　　紐特立刻睜大雙眼，雙眸中似乎閃過滿滿的期望，那種求知若渴又像是滿懷期望的光芒籠罩在紐特．斯卡曼德身上。葛雷夫教授瞅了那名學生一眼，忍不住失笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　才剛到午餐時間，大廳裡三三兩兩的，有些學生把長桌當作書桌使用，一邊往嘴裡塞進各樣食物一邊信手翻著各種書冊，讓人有一種如果稍不注意就會把書冊紙張誤當食物吃了的錯覺。

　　幾名穿著銀綠兩色相間長袍的學生大方地走進大廳，其中一人手上還拎著一只箱子形狀的東西。這時間來到大廳的人們，基本上各個都餓得可吃下一頭牛，再加上迷迭香、果香、花香四溢的烤雞香味，令人垂涎的各式巧克力甜點，以及巫師、女巫們都熱愛的南瓜汁正在引誘著每個人的味蕾與胃袋。想當然爾沒有人會去留意那幾名史萊哲林的學生的動靜。

　　他們有志一同地走到史萊哲林的長桌上坐下，桌上立刻冒出各樣勾引人們軟弱的意志力的食物。不過這幾名學生醉翁之意不在酒，他們用眼神朝彼此發出暗示或者說是暗號。原先拿著箱子的那名學生還有點猶豫，但坐在他旁邊的、身高最高的史萊哲林則是用一抹冷淡又輕蔑的眼神，像刀一樣剜了拿箱子的學生一塊肉似的。後者只好在眾人的注視之下，小心翼翼地把箱子放下。拿箱子的學生緊張地吞嚥了一口唾沫，才硬著頭皮要伸手去打開箱子。

　　

　　「你是蠢蛋嗎！」一句低沉又冰冷的言語讓那名學生停止動作，聲音的主人皺著眉，臉上卻寫滿嫌惡。

　　

　　開口出聲的人是這小團體的領導者——艾福瑞拿出魔杖，朝著那箱子輕輕一揮，箱子如入無人之境地溜到隔壁的長桌底下。這動作引來整個小團體的亢奮，有人倒抽一口氣，有人興奮地發出低聲笑語。

　　艾福瑞用像是國王般傲慢態度，瞥了他的夥伴們一眼，接著他滿意地再用魔杖朝箱子施法，箱子緩緩地打開，過了幾秒，裡頭的東西蠢蠢欲動地悄悄探出頭來。

　　他們沒有人有心情注意桌上的食物，只有一兩個人隨手拿起南瓜汁啜了一口。其餘的人都定睛在那箱子上，大家都期盼的那箱子裡的生物會有怎樣的動靜。

　　箱子裡的生物緩緩地爬出箱子，牠的身軀還沒有完全長成，但是三顆頭顱卻已經學會了彼此溝通的方法。左邊的頭顱指引著該去的方向，牠們一邊探出分岔的舌頭，探知霍格華茲大廳裡的氣味、熱源，一邊緩慢地拖曳著身子前進。

　　看見那三頭蛇爬出箱子，這群史萊哲林們興奮的像在看緊張刺激的戲劇似的，每個人都屏氣凝神地矚著那頭生物的行蹤。

　　此時，一名赫夫帕夫的學生搖擺自己的雙腳，卻不巧地踢到了原先裝著三頭蛇的箱子。史萊哲林們紛紛屏住呼吸，卻不敢轉開視線。那名赫夫帕夫背對著史萊哲林們，她歪了頭，似乎有點好奇又有點困惑，於是她彎下身去，想查看到底自己踢到了什麼東西。

　　赫夫帕夫彎身查看長桌底下，卻只看到一只被她踢倒的箱子，而看來那名赫夫帕夫是麻瓜版的無線電廣播，她揚起頭後，開始跟身邊的朋友們說話，拍朋友的肩膀，要求大家一起跟她彎身去查看那只箱子的來歷。

　　

　　「……到底是誰的箱子？」

　　「誰知道啊！」

　　「裡面有裝東西嗎？」

　　「沒有耶，是空的。」

　　「那是誰把箱子放在這？應該不是家庭小精靈吧？」

　　「家庭小精靈放箱子要做什麼？墊腳嗎？」

　　

　　赫夫帕夫們開始討論起來，每個人你一言我一句的，越說越沒道理。這樣的小騷動不在艾福瑞的計畫之中，但似乎有這樣的小插曲也不會影響到他原先的目的。

　　但也在赫夫帕夫們聚齊起來瞎扯的同時，艾福瑞發現那三頭蛇已經不知道溜去哪裡。他不安地站起身來，身邊其他的夥伴們也跟他一樣四處張望著。有些坐在不遠處的史萊哲林們受到了這一連串舉動的影響，也跟著伸長脖子東張西望。

　　莉塔在這個時候踏進大廳，她第一眼就注意到艾福瑞等人的舉止。她正想走過去詢問發生了什麼事時，莉塔恰巧瞥見，就在史萊哲林長桌隔壁的赫夫帕夫長桌上，擺了一只箱子，而一群赫夫帕夫們正好奇地七嘴八舌地討論著。

　　莉塔的臉色在那一瞬間刷白，她轉過頭去，與艾福瑞的視線對焦。她憤怒地瞪著她名義上的未婚夫，但艾福瑞卻一副不耐煩的模樣。莉塔既憤怒又不滿地朝那群史萊哲林走去，艾福瑞不甘示弱地跨出長椅，雙手環胸地站在原處，不慌不忙地站直身子，等待莉塔的怒火如龍燄襲來。

　　說時遲那時快，莉塔正要開口質問時，葛來芬多的長桌處突然傳出尖叫聲與慘叫聲。所有在大廳的人全都轉過頭去，莉塔甚至感覺到全身發涼的滋味是什麼。接著，更多的尖叫聲傳出，一名低年級的葛來芬多哭喊著，他身邊圍繞著更多葛來芬多。有人拿出魔杖朝著地板上施法，各種符咒都有，但似乎都沒有奏效。

　　

　　「有蛇！」

　　「快來幫忙啊，有人被咬到了。」

　　「整整，石化！」

　　「沒用啦，先幫忙把人抬出去，快點，趕快送去醫務室。」

　　「怎麼回事？到底發生什麼事？」

　　「那裡有蛇，三顆頭的蛇啊。」

　　「在哪裡？沒看到啊。」

　　「……跑了，已經跑了。」

　　「不對！牠還在這……」

　　

　　因叫聲而匆忙衝過來的級長們，正七手八腳地趕快把被咬傷的葛來芬多扛出大廳，也有人還在逞英雄地朝已經看不見蛇影的方向唸出咒語。慌亂的情緒與腎上腺素交織，有人來不及躲避就被誤發的魔法擊中，反而讓大廳呈現一片混亂。

　　尖叫、哭喊、爆破聲四起，食物被踐踏、弄翻在桌上與地板上。四張長桌的學生們各自逃命，大家忙著躲避已經失蹤的三頭蛇的威脅。

　　莉塔愣在原處，她張嘴，卻無法說出任何隻字片語。艾福瑞等人從她身邊擦肩而過，沒有任何一人停止腳步與她交談或是給予安撫。

　　

　　※※※

　　「……最早的人魚出現在希臘，被人們稱為塞壬。到了近代，生活在溫暖水域中的人魚據說擁有更為美麗的外貌，而生活在冷水中的人魚，外貌就沒那麼出眾。」

　　

　　紐特解說著他從書上看來的知識，霍格華茲雖然有奇獸飼育學，卻沒有特別教導學生們瞭解人魚生態，對此，紐特覺得很可惜。因為黑湖就有一個人魚群落，這是霍格華茲的優勢，他們明明可以近距離的觀察與瞭解人魚們，卻沒有善加利用這個機會。

　　

　　「我有聽說鹹水人魚比淡水人魚好戰。」黑魔法防禦術教授隨意說著，他正好奇地看著水面上的波瀾。

　　「是有這麼個說法，普等巫測也有這樣的考題。」紐特頷首，「不過我更想知道的是，到底這個說法怎麼來的？是不是魔法史上也曾經發生過人魚與巫師之間的戰爭或衝突，否則我們怎麼知道鹹水人魚比較好戰？」

　　

　　赫夫帕夫的學生求知若渴地追問著，而黑魔法防禦術的教授微微一笑。因為他知道不小心點開了紐特的某個開關，那就很難關上，除非紐特得到了他想要的答案、目的，或是討論進入了下一個階段，眼前的斯卡曼德先生才會乖乖地閉嘴。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生，」葛雷夫還沒開口，他們兩人身後就傳來呼喚紐特的聲音，而他們同時回頭，「請你過來校長室一趟。」說話者是史萊哲林學院的導師，他正用一種嫌惡的眼神盯著紐特瞧。

　　

　　紐特與葛雷夫教授交換了眼神，兩人也站起身來，他們都還沒開口詢問來者問題，史萊哲林學院的導師已經轉身離開。

　　

　　「你是不是抓了一隻鹹水人魚丟在校長室？」男人打趣地問著。

　　紐特皺眉，帶點無奈口氣開口：「如果我真的抓到鹹水人魚，我應該會先把牠安置在我臥室裡，研究一段時間再說吧。」

　　

　　聞言，葛雷夫輕笑，他差點忘了自己正跟一名未來的奇獸學者對話。

　　


	14. 代罪羔羊

　　「你不能進去。」史萊哲林的導師停下腳步，轉身，擋在黑魔法防禦術的面前。

　　「為什麼？」葛雷夫微微瞇起眼睛，他從對方的語氣中感覺到不友善的氣息。

　　「因為你並不是霍格華茲正式員工，所以不適合參與校務討論——特別是這種敏感議題，相信校長及其他教職員工也會比較傾向於只跟校內人士討論。」

　　

　　語畢，他再度轉身，似乎認為再與美國來的代課老師多說一句話就會降低自己格調似的。與此同時，站在葛雷夫身邊的赫夫帕夫學生立刻刷白了臉，驚恐與緊張佔據了他的思緒。

　　紐特忍不住轉過頭去望著身邊的黑魔法防禦術教授，後者抿了唇，看似對於史萊哲林導師的言詞感到不滿，卻又不適合在此刻反駁、反詰。男人接收到紐特求救的眼神後，他微擰的雙眉稍稍鬆開些許，掛起安撫式的淺笑朝男孩漾開。

　　男人伸手拍了拍紐特的肩膀，像是提供某種看不見的力量、藉此給予扶持。

　　赫夫帕夫的學生頷首，站在他前方的史萊哲林導師用一種嚴厲的眼神瞅著他，他只好趕緊加快腳步跟著對方走進石像鬼守護的空間。

　　葛雷夫站在走廊上，他看著紐特的身影逐漸消失，有一股難言喻的不安感油然而生。

　　

　　※※※

　　隨著冷漠的史萊哲林導師一同踏入這間他鮮少進入的空間，紐特緊張地似乎聽得見自己的心跳聲，但他也謹慎地觀察這空間裡的人們：坐在位子上的校長、面露擔憂的赫夫帕夫導師、還有站在一旁看起來深不可測的變形學教授。

　　紐特吞嚥唾沫，他實在不知道發生了什麼事，為什麼自己會被叫來此處，而且這空間裡的人看起來都臉色凝重。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生。」注意到紐特的侷促不安，鄧不利多教授先發難，並走近紐特身邊，他似乎認為這麼做可以稍微減緩紐特的焦躁，「沒見到葛雷夫教授？」不知是無心或是有意，鄧不利多邊說邊四處張望黑魔法防禦術教授的身影。

　　「葛雷夫教授不是正式教職員，所以不適合參與。」史萊哲林的導師冷冷地說著，而這句話出口時，其他教授們也交換了心知肚明的眼神。

　　「請問……」紐特往前跨出一步，他開口詢問，「我有做錯什麼事嗎？」

　　

　　以往的紐特．斯卡曼德可能不會主動出擊，他可能會像小動物一般，想盡辦法縮小身體，不讓別人注意到自己。然而，他現在已經有所改變，與鄧不利多剛認識的那名小男孩不同，似乎對自己更有一點自信了——變形學教授以一種看著學生蛻變的目光與有榮焉地矚著紐特瞧。

　　但是那句話的開頭不是很好，似乎已經先認定自己有錯在先，被叫來這裡只是準備認罪而已，如果紐特換句話開口，或許效果會更好。不過鄧不利多深知，眼前的六年級學生也將滿十七歲而已，雖然魔法界十七歲就已成年，但在這些年長者眼中，十七歲也不過是黃毛小子。如此，鄧不利多已經覺得足夠，至少紐特褪去了青澀，也比以前更為有自信多了——至於這樣的改變如何形成的，變形學教授只是在心中微笑。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生，我是你的導師，所以請你一定要對我誠實。」赫夫帕夫導師往前走了一步，她嬌小又微胖的身子散發一種親和力，對紐特來說，他確實也很尊敬、敬愛眼前的導師。

　　

　　紐特點點頭，雖然他一反往常地主動面對劣勢，但他覺得自己的腸胃好像快要打結似的。

　　

　　「告訴我，你是否有偷偷飼養奇獸？」導師的眼神直視紐特，後者望著那雙深棕色的雙眸閃耀著憂慮的情緒。

　　

　　去廚房拿食物跑到禁忌森林裡餵食奇獸，這樣算偷偷飼養嗎？紐特自問著，他皺著眉，不確定也不理解自己這樣的行為是否算是「偷偷」？以嚴格意義上來說，紐特的行為是觸犯校規的，但這幾年來，很多人也知道紐特會做這樣的事，如果要追究他的過犯，也不應該等到這個時候。

　　對此，紐特歪著頭，腦中的思緒不斷地拔河著，他實在無法一言以蔽之。

　　

　　「連這麼簡單的問題都回答不出來，可見他藏了多少骯髒的祕密！」史萊哲林導師的聲音不大，卻字字冰冷地讓紐特感覺自己墜落到冰牢裡似的。

　　「他還沒說話，你別那麼快下定論。」

　　「鄧不利多教授，今天受傷的是你們學院的學生，你還能如此淡定，我也好生佩服。若是我們學院的學生受傷，我可不會像你那樣溫吞。」史萊哲林導師輕蔑地笑了笑。

　　「受傷？誰受傷了？」被教授們包圍的唯一學生驚訝地發出疑問，卻接收到其他人狐疑的眼神。

　　赫夫帕夫導師擠過史萊哲林導師的身邊，走到紐特面前，因為身高之故，她仰著頭望著紐特，眼神依舊閃爍著緊張與擔憂，「斯卡曼德……紐特，告訴我，你有沒有偷養奇獸？」看紐特忐忑不安的模樣，她又補充：「你對如尼紋蛇了解多少？」

　　

　　似乎聽到了重點詞彙，紐特眨眨眼，不可思議地看著學院導師，又看看其他教授。

　　

　　「如尼紋蛇？牠們不會出現在霍格華茲啊。」紐特不明所以又奇獸學者精神上身地說著。

　　「不然牠們應該出現在哪？」史萊哲林導師嘴角上揚，一副瞧見魚兒上鉤的模樣望著紐特。

　　「如尼紋蛇是生長於非洲小國布吉納法索的三頭蛇，霍格華茲的氣候不適合牠們居住，所以牠們不可能出現在英國。」未來的奇獸學者理直氣壯地說明著，「如尼紋蛇的卵在製作魔藥上相當有價值，所以牠們的蛇卵一直都有在黑市上有著不錯的價格。」

　　紐特頓了一下，「但是，不管黑市貿易再興盛，一般人也很難取得如尼紋蛇的。」語畢，他望向每位教授，卻沒有從任何一人臉上看出讚嘆或是欽佩之情，反而這些長輩的面容更顯得憂心忡忡了。

　　

　　過了幾秒，眼前的沉默與方才的對話讓紐特將什麼串連起來！

　　

　　「有人被如尼紋蛇咬到了嗎？」赫夫帕夫的學生急忙問著，他關心的是同學的安危，卻忘了自己的處境也如履薄冰。

　　「你為什麼這麼了解如尼紋蛇？」史萊哲林導師盯著他瞧，語氣依舊冷淡卻充滿攻擊性，「你是不是非法飼養牠們？」

　　

　　這下子終於知道發生什麼事了，因為霍格華茲上上下下眾所皆知紐特喜愛奇獸，而又發生了如尼紋蛇咬傷人的事，所以紐特自然而然被懷疑。

　　

　　「我沒有。」他雙手緊握，對於被人誤解感到非常不悅。

　　「你要怎麼證明你沒有飼養如尼紋蛇？」擁有著蛇徽的學院導師往紐特邁進一步，紐特瞬間有一種被大蛇逼近的壓迫感。

　　「我……」他愣了一下，找回說話能力，「我為何要證明？我就真的沒有養如尼紋蛇啊！」

　　「但是有人說如尼紋蛇是你的寵物。」

　　「怎麼可能！」

　　

　　紐特還想為自己的清白辯解時，校長室的門再次被打開，艾福瑞與莉塔走了進來。在看見莉塔的瞬間，紐特愣了許久，似乎有顆冰塊從他的食道一路滑到胃袋，並且停留在那裡，讓冰冷從腹中跟著血液擴散到全身每個細胞。

　　

　　「艾福瑞先生與雷斯壯小姐可以證明那隻咬傷了葛來芬多的學生的如尼紋蛇，是你飼養的。」

　　

　　紐特緊盯著莉塔，其他聲音似乎瞬間消散，他不再聆聽其他人的詢問、追問，或是要求他開口說明的命令語氣。

　　

　　「我沒有。」他矚著莉塔，一字一句清晰地說著，「妳知道的，我沒有養如尼紋蛇。」

　　

　　莉塔望著紐特，聽見紐特的聲音後，有淚水在她眼眶中打轉著，她咬著下唇，拼命地眨著眼，似乎正在勉強自己不要落淚。一棵淚珠不聽話地滑過她的臉頰，莉塔迅速地用手抹去，接著她搖搖頭，不知道是否認紐特的言詞，還是否認其他人的催逼。

　　

　　「雷斯壯小姐，」史萊哲林導師溫柔地喚著她，「不久前妳曾被妳的朋友，也就是這位斯卡曼德先生，用魔法誤傷了妳，對嗎？」

　　「我們都知道那是意外……」變形學教授開口，卻被蛇院導師怒瞪。

　　蛇院導師轉過頭來，繼續溫言說著：「告訴我，斯卡曼德先生是否曾經誤傷妳？」

　　

　　莉塔沒有望向紐特，她沾著淚珠的羽睫微垂。莉塔深呼吸，緩緩吐氣，然後有些勉強地點了點頭。

　　

　　「妳跟斯卡曼德先生相處時，他時常提起奇獸對吧？」蛇院導師故意停頓，然後又問：「他有跟妳提過如尼紋蛇嗎？」

　　

　　此時，莉塔抬眼，與紐特的視線交會。他們望著彼此，卻誰也說不出任何一句話來。

　　

　　「有嗎？」

　　莉塔嘆了口氣，堅定地回著：「有。」他看著紐特，又看向其他教授，「不過這不能證明紐特有非法飼養如尼紋蛇！」像是將一切拋諸腦後，她開口為紐特辯護。

　　「雷斯壯小姐，請問妳有把握斯卡曼德先生會把所有的事情都告訴妳嗎？」導師挑眉，「他告訴過妳，他自己的未來志向？也跟妳提過他時常去廚房拿食物偷溜進禁忌森林與人馬共處？」

　　「他曾祝福過妳與艾福瑞先生的婚事？也試著了解妳們家族的背景與使命？又或者……」

　　「慢著，你這樣扯得太遠了。」鄧不利多揉揉太陽穴，忍不住插嘴打斷蛇院導師的演講，「現在，我們只要知道，斯卡曼德先生是否有非法擁有奇獸。」

　　紐特搖頭，輕聲道：「我沒有。」

　　「如果說學校裡有誰有辦法養那可怕的三頭蛇，一定是斯卡曼德了。」艾福瑞聳肩，「畢竟學校裡沒有誰像斯卡曼德，能那麼了解又喜歡那些奇怪的生物。」

　　

　　紐特與艾福瑞兩人互看對方一眼，同時都流露出厭惡彼此的情緒。

　　

　　「雷斯壯小姐？」鄧不利多輕喚著她，「妳呢？請問妳能告訴我們什麼？」

　　

　　所有人的目光瞬間聚集在莉塔身上，她抿唇，接著無力地搖了搖頭。

　　

　　「我不知道。」她開口，為這場爭執劃下暫時的句點，「我不知道如尼紋蛇是誰的，誰飼養牠？牠從何處而來？」

　　

　　※※※

　　赫夫帕夫的學生首先離開校長室，想加速逃離那令人窒息的空間，他不想回頭也不想知道接下來又會發生什麼事——他只想離開，逃到世界的盡頭也好。

　　

　　「紐特！」追出來的女孩呼喚著他的名字，被呼喚者只好停下腳步，卻不願意轉頭。

　　

　　她快步走到他身邊，還想開口就被打斷。

　　

　　「如尼紋蛇不是我的，妳很清楚……不對，妳曉得、我們都曉得是誰把如尼紋蛇帶到學校來，但妳卻選擇隱瞞事實。」他看了她一眼，又匆匆地把視線轉開。

　　

　　莉塔嘆氣，她有些焦急地道：「紐特，你明知道我不能背叛我的家族，我也不能跟艾福瑞他們作對，我……」

　　「……所以妳只好選擇背叛我們的友情。」

　　

　　赫夫帕夫的學生毫不猶豫地開口，他望著女孩那雙清澈的雙眸，在那雙眼睛裡看見自己受傷的表情，而那瞬間，紐特才知道，原來人可以這麼脆弱。

　　

　　「不、不是這樣的，紐特，你聽我說……」或許被突如其來的言語嚇著，莉塔伸手碰觸了紐特的長袍，但後者卻已經拔腿奔跑，男孩的衣服滑過女孩的指尖。

　　

　　看著紐特離去的身影，莉塔突然想起天文課時，看到那些再也不回頭的流星。她待在原處，被苦澀侵襲。

　　

　　※※※

　　紐特迅速地跑到走廊盡頭，他停了一下，正準備用同樣的速度飛奔下樓時，突然聽見熟悉的聲音從他身後傳來。

　　

　　「你不打算聽她說嗎？」葛雷夫教授站在紐特後方，紐特不清楚男人是不是一直站在校長室外頭等著自己出來？

　　男孩望著黑魔法防禦術教授，良久，他低下視線，「我不知道……」頓，「我很想聽她說，但我不知道要用怎樣的心情聽下去。」他輕輕地搖晃腦袋，倚著牆，無力地跌坐於地。

　　


	15. 落寞的身影

　　男人特別留意到教室後方那張空蕩蕩的桌子。他想著，來英國教書這段期間以來，每逢六年級的黑魔法防禦術課時，那張位於教室最角落的桌子總有兩名學生——一男一女，身著不同學院的長袍，看似南轅北轍的兩人總是會互相幫助、閒聊交談。

　　如今，那張桌子孤零零的，獨自承受著寂寞的氣息。

　　男人吩咐學生們先下課，並準備下一堂課的魔法實習——有些學生會趁兩堂課的中間的休息時間溜走，但那兩位絕不蹺掉黑魔法防禦術的學生，卻從未這麼做過。

　　葛雷夫看著學生們走出教室後，他忍不住嘆了口氣。他走出教室，往旋轉樓梯的方向前進時，方巧瞧見塔下有熟悉的身影，正坐在黑湖附近。那獨自一人的背影，看起來更為落寞。

　　確實，霍格華茲說小不小，只要有心找人，就沒有找不到的道理。

　　

　　※※※

　　「快四月了，但還是覺得挺冷的。」葛雷夫一邊走近一邊輕聲說著，他停下腳步，留給彼此合適的距離。

　　「有時到了五月還感覺不到春天的腳步。」那名學生回頭，「葛雷夫教授。」

　　男人微笑，點了點頭，「雷斯壯小姐，今天的湖光比課程還吸引妳嗎？」

　　她搖了搖頭，看起來沒什麼精神，「我比較想上課。」

　　「距離下一堂課還有幾分鐘的時間……」葛雷夫提出邀請，話還沒說完卻被沒精打采的學生打斷。

　　「教授，對不起。」她搖搖頭，然後把下巴倚在雙膝上，輕聲道：「我想上課，但我卻不怎麼想面對紐特。」

　　

　　男人頷首，忖了幾秒後，他決定把這份孤獨還給女孩獨自享受。他沒有告訴她，其實今天她口中的那名男孩也沒有出現在課堂上。

　　

　　「好的。」男人溫柔地說著，「不要翹太多堂課，否則妳就需要額外的課後輔導。我不喜歡加班，雷斯壯小姐。」

　　

　　女孩聞言，她轉頭朝黑魔法防禦術教授露出莞爾一笑。男人也勾起嘴角弧度，接著他轉身離開。

　　

　　※※※

　　葛雷夫不是教育學者，他並不清楚要怎麼輔導學生走出低潮，也不確定所謂身為一名教育者該有的技巧為何。他一直以來都是名正氣師，正氣師沒有時間耍憂鬱，他無時無刻都需要充滿機警的態度及靈活變通的思緒。

　　但葛雷夫知道，每個人都有情緒低落的時候，通常這時他總是獨自一人行動，並把所有的心思放在如何抓到濫用黑魔法的壞巫師身上。雷斯壯解決煩悶的方式可能是需要一個人獨處；紐特的話……葛雷夫大致猜到他可能躲到哪去，但那也是紐特的個人空間——個人空間指的就是一個人就客滿的地方，並不歡迎多餘的身影。

　　男人數了數日子，上次看到那名赫夫帕夫的學生可能是三天前的事了。認真地說，葛雷夫不覺得自己特別想念他。但前一天才看見鬱鬱寡歡的雷斯壯，反倒讓葛雷夫不得不擔心起那名靦腆的赫夫帕夫學生。

　　一陣冷風吹拂過黑魔法防禦術教授的長袍後，男人才揚起頭來，也在此刻他察覺自己無意間走近了禁忌森林的邊緣——紐特．斯卡曼德的眾所皆知的專屬小世界。

　　葛雷夫佇立在原處過了一會兒，他聽見森林裡有些聲響。幾番猶豫後，他無奈地搖了搖頭，並勾起淺笑，一邊整理長袍一邊走進染著暮色的禁忌森林。

　　

　　「……不、不對，別這麼著急。」

　　

　　男人走了一段路之後，才遠遠地聽見有些熟稔的聲音。

　　

　　「喔！」那聲音發出了驚嘆聲，「小心一點……」

　　

　　葛雷夫悄悄地朝聲源出走去，黑色長袍因他的步伐輕輕擺盪。當他終於望見聲音主人的身影時，葛雷夫忍不住牽起嘴角弧度——那名暫時鬧失蹤的赫夫帕夫學生正跟一隻木精說話，木精站在學生的手背上，看似歪著頭，努力理解學生言語中的意思。

　　或許魔法生物擁有著巫師們所沒有的與生俱來的特殊直覺，那隻木精突然往葛雷夫的方向轉了過來，赫夫帕夫的學生也跟著它的視線轉頭。但下一秒，木精立刻轉身跳到樹上，連招呼都不打，馬上拋棄了原先努力想跟它溝通的年輕巫師，轉而加入它的同伴們的行列。

　　葛雷夫朝年輕人微微頷首，後者一副被抓到的現行犯的模樣，既尷尬又無地自容似的。兩人保持距離靜默了幾秒後，男人主動破冰，打破令人不自在的沉默。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生。」葛雷夫緩緩地朝年輕人走近幾步，但又不著痕跡地保持安全距離，讓年輕人進可能感到自在，「這裡是享受美好午後時光的好地方？」男人微笑。

　　

　　可能因為葛雷夫並不是以責怪紐特不上課為開場白，也或許是因為葛雷夫現身在此，但也可能兩者皆有——無論是哪個原因，赫夫帕夫的學生沒有方才那樣緊張戒備的神態，神情反倒放鬆了一些。

　　

　　「我、我來……看看它們。」紐特一邊搔頭一邊指著環著樹爬行的木精們。

　　男人點點頭，淺笑，「我記得你晚一點要上奇獸課吧。」

　　

　　此語一出，年輕人臉上的靦腆微笑瞬間僵硬，他看似想逃避葛雷夫的目光，卻又深知自己無處可躲。紐特看起來有些焦慮地東看西瞥、身子微微左右擺盪搖晃，只差沒來回踱步。葛雷夫沒有趁機硬對紐特施壓，反之，他理解眼前這名不大會隱藏自己情緒，也不懂得如何表達心意的年輕人。

　　讓年輕人多想一會兒，他會慢慢地找到如何表達自我的節奏與方式。

　　

　　「我……不怎麼想上課。」赫夫帕夫的學生勉強擠出了句子，他的身子也停下不安的扭動。

　　黑魔法防禦術教授沒有立刻搭話，他刻意讓膠著的氣氛多維持幾秒，這也是他身為正氣師的日子裡所學到的一點點小技巧，「不想上課？」男人刻意重複年輕人的話，後者忖了幾秒後輕輕頷首。

　　「你不喜歡奇獸了？」男人刻意問著。

　　「不是！」年輕人立即撇清，並抬起頭來，那雙漂亮的湛藍雙眸終於與男人的視線對上焦距。

　　

　　大概是發現自己中計了，赫夫帕夫的學生從幾秒鐘前的激動轉為難為情，他眨了眨眼，雙頰飛上淺色緋紅，接著輕聲說出自己真正的想法。

　　

　　「我不、不知道……」他停頓了幾秒，抬眼瞥了不遠處的男人，彷彿看著對方能讓他有些勇氣，「他們都不相信我，我不曉得、不曉得要怎麼跟他們，呃……他們不會想跟我說話，雖然他們以前就不跟我說話。」語畢，紐特抿唇，再度低頭望著自己的鞋子。

　　「我相信你。」

　　

　　年輕人聞言，他再度揚起頭怔怔地盯著男人看。紐特眼中閃過驚喜及不可思議的光彩，彷彿他從未想過眼前的男人會理解自己似的。

　　

　　「我也跟你說話。」男人微笑，「還是，其實你不想跟我說話？」男人打趣地問著，年輕人急忙搖頭否認。

　　「逃避有時候是一種方法。」葛雷夫溫言道，「但你要逃得夠遠，也要有能力逃離你所厭惡的環境。如果你尚未具備逃離令你不自在的地方的能力……」

　　「就要適應環境？」年輕人順著男人的言詞接話，前者似乎覺得自己猜到了眼前教授的內心想法——又是一名教育學者的那種秉持著要春風化雨的態度，沒有新意。

　　葛雷夫笑著，並搖搖頭，「如果你能適應環境，你就不會想逃離。」

　　「所以？」紐特小心翼翼地提問著。

　　「所以嘛……」男人假裝想了一會兒，「你要對得起自己。」

　　

　　赫夫帕夫的學生繼續望著男人，前者似乎期盼他再多一點的解釋，但後者似乎不怎麼想再多說。留一點空白，讓人思考、讓人咀嚼、讓人回味。

　　

　　「我得回去上課了。」男人輕笑，並決定轉身離開。

　　「教授！」紐特出聲喚住欲離開的黑魔法防禦術教授，男人瞅著他，耐心等待年輕人的下一句話，「你……你以前跟同學，就是……嗯……你跟大家都、都相處得很好吧？」年輕人的問題，隱藏著多重暗示，而年輕人本身或許並不自覺。

　　男人笑了出來，回道：「不。」紐特瞪大眼睛，似乎還沒反應過來，男人繼續說著：「我的同輩們並不怎麼喜歡我。」

　　

　　葛雷夫語畢，禮貌地向紐特頷首示意，接著他轉身離開，留下赫夫帕夫學生獨自一人，獨自反覆琢磨男人方才所說的一切。

　　

　　※※※

　　「唷！這不是我親愛的未婚妻嗎？」

　　

　　莉塔走在貓頭鷹屋的樓梯上，她抬頭望向站在貓頭鷹屋外的、名義上的未婚夫。她感到有些煩躁與憤怒，無論是對方的出現或是對方刻意虛情假意的稱呼。

　　

　　「麻煩借過一下。」莉塔依舊盡量表現出貴族應有的禮儀與風度，但站在她前方的艾福瑞似乎還想多捉弄她，決意不讓開任何空隙。

　　「來寄家書？」

　　

　　艾福瑞嘴角勾起戲謔的笑意，莉塔不打算繼續與對方斡旋，正準備強行擠過去時，被未婚夫伸手拉住她的手臂。莉塔還沒有機會掙扎，艾福瑞就靠近她的耳畔，輕聲地說話。

　　

　　「妳或許可以在家書上註明一下，我們兩家的婚約可能要取消了。」

　　

　　莉塔瞪大雙眸盯著艾福瑞瞧，她欲想開口卻又被艾福瑞用手指輕輕堵住她的雙唇。

　　

　　「妳知道的，最近教授們非常煩人，他們執意要調查出到底那三頭蛇奇獸怎麼出現在校園的。況且那隻奇獸還不知道跑到哪裡去了，真令人頭痛。」艾福瑞笑著，笑意中參著些許冷漠，也挾著更多暗示，「那些不知變通的老古板若是繼續查下去，對我們都不好。畢竟事情若是波及到我們兩家的名譽……嘖嘖，妳知道的，血統純正的巫師們最討厭流言蜚語了！我想我的家人會為了要鞏固家族名譽，會花比較多的時間在這些惱人的事上，這很可能會影響到艾福瑞家支持雷斯壯家的計畫……」

　　「你……」莉塔開口，卻又再度被打斷。

　　艾福瑞伸手刻意溫柔地撫摸莉塔的臉龐，「親愛的，妳是聰明人，妳很清楚應該怎麼做。」語畢，他故意在莉塔額上輕輕一吻，接著他放開緊抓著莉塔手臂的手，轉身走下階梯。

　　

　　莉塔伸手輕撫了自己方才被抓住的手臂處，她忍不住地顫抖著。閉起雙眸，她命令自己深呼吸、吐氣，要求自己不能有一絲脆弱的表現。

　　遠處，有人靜靜地望著方才在貓頭鷹屋階梯上發生的這一幕，他垂下羽睫，與莉塔一樣，把真正的情緒包裹，藏進心底。

　　


	16. 延伸

　　當鄧不利多再次與紐特見到面時，是在校長室裡。鄧不利多自認為自己算是很準時的人，鮮少有慢了一步、遲到的錯覺。而那天，當這位變形學教授抵達校長室，看見那名話不多的赫夫帕夫學生獨自站在校長面前時，鄧不利多覺得不安如同蝗蟲啃蝕他的胃一樣，令他難受並且產生了沒由來的自責。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生，真巧，你也來找校長？」變形學教授依舊優雅地微笑，保持著他一貫的風度。

　　

　　被呼喚的學生抬起頭望向鄧不利多，但又很快地撇開視線。

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生是來承認他違反校規私自養了奇獸。」校長冷靜又平淡地說著。

　　雖然有點錯愕，不過鄧不利多沒有立刻表現出來，他勾起溫和的微笑，道：「這樣啊……可是我認為真正私養奇獸的另有其人。」

　　「鄧不利多教授，除非你拿出實質的證據，否則我沒辦法相信你的話。」校長似乎有些莫可奈何。

　　「所以斯卡曼德先生有拿出他私養奇獸的證據？」變形學教授不慍不火地回覆著。

　　「鄧不利多……唉，現在那隻咬人的三頭蛇不見蹤影，學生們人心惶惶，我每天都要收到一屋子來自學生家長抱怨的貓頭鷹，更別說是魔法部每天詢問我到底抓到犯人了沒、抓到三頭蛇了沒？」校長邊說邊揉太陽穴，「我們都希望早日把私養的奇獸抓到，否則校園真的沒一日安寧啊！」

　　

　　變形學教授聽出校長的言外之意，他累了，忙於應對這些惱人的事物令校長沒有多餘的心力去了解到底是哪名學生違反校規。況且史萊哲林、赫夫帕夫以及葛來芬多的學院導師們也一直在為這件事糾結、爭吵，校園裡的氣氛儼然變調。

　　然而本來就是頭號嫌疑犯的斯卡曼德現在跑來自首，無疑是給校長一個可以喘氣的台階。明明不是兇手，卻跑來扛起不是自己的錯誤，到底是發生了怎樣的事情使這原先大力否認罪行的斯卡曼德決定改變心意？那孩子真的知道承認違反校規私養奇獸，而且奇獸還傷了人是會遭到怎樣的懲處嗎？還是他確實知道，卻還是執意幫人背黑鍋？

　　

　　「斯卡曼德先生，能否請你先離開？我還有一些事情想跟校長討論。」變形學教授勾起淡淡的淺笑，而赫夫帕夫學生則僵硬地點了點頭，乖巧地離開校長室。

　　看著斯卡曼德的背影消失在門後，鄧不利多立刻轉首回望長者，「校長，斯卡曼德先生會受到怎樣的懲處？」

　　老人嘆了長長的一口氣，過了幾秒才緩緩開口：「按照規定是得退學的。」

　　「但是三頭蛇確實不是斯卡曼德先生帶進來的。」

　　「你怎麼知道呢？鄧不利多？」老者往後一仰，讓自己的背脊與椅子密切貼合。「來霍格華茲就讀的斯卡曼德們確實都聰明、勇敢，也都樂意遵守校規。但並不是每個斯卡曼德都一模一樣哪！就以忒休斯跟紐特為例子，這兩兄弟雖然有一樣的姓氏，卻在不同學院，性格迥異。雖然紐特怪了一點，我也不認為他真的會蠢到違反校規養了會傷害別人的奇獸，但我也沒有證據可以證明他不會這麼做。」

　　「鄧不利多，學生家長、魔法部、那些麻煩的血統純正的巫師世家不會相信所謂的人品，他們要的是一個代罪羔羊，然後希望事情趕快落幕，不要再添加他們的困擾。」

　　「所以紐特．斯卡曼德就成了祭品？」鄧不利多尖銳地問著，老人卻只是閉上眼，不多做回應。

　　

　　良久，老人才睜開眼睛，語重心長地開口。

　　

　　「鄧不利多，我希望有一天你坐到我的位子時，別跟我一樣，做出愚蠢的決策。」老人望著變形學教授，輕聲道：「你是個聰明人，交際手腕也很好，希望未來若是霍格華茲能在你領導之下，能給這些孩子們公平的學習環境。別讓孩子們還在如此年幼的階段就承受扭曲的現實，他們值得更好的。」老人勾起嘴角弧度，有那麼點滄桑。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你知道你即將成年？」

　　

　　赫夫帕夫的學生回頭，他瞅見迴廊處站著那名男人——很奇妙地，紐特並不驚訝也不意外對方會在這時出現。

　　對於男人的提問，紐特並不清楚對方真正的用意，不過瞎猜測也無用，所以他略略遲疑了幾秒後，才緩緩點頭。

　　

　　「所以你用頂替別人的罪過來當作自己的成年禮物？」男人邊說邊走近他，挾著些許困惑，也挾著些許紐特從未感受過的、隱隱約約的威脅氣息。

　　「那你呢？」紐特輕聲開口，看似無懼的模樣，淺棕色的眼睫輕輕撲動，「葛雷夫教授你成年時，用來為自己慶祝的成年禮又是什麼？」反詰，或許好奇，或許有些叛逆。

　　

　　男人再往前走了幾步，而年輕人並未移動。男人停下步伐，兩人之間留下一至兩步的距離，有點安全，又有點危險。

　　美國來的正氣師直勾勾地盯著霍格華茲的學生瞧著，彷彿兩人都能在彼此眼中找到自己想要的答案，或是，不想聽到的回覆。

　　

　　「這不是遊戲。」黑魔法防禦術教授開口，聲音彷彿在紐特的耳畔旁徘徊。

　　

　　整條迴廊裡只有他們兩人，男人的眼神像是一種魔咒，讓人無法轉開視線。

　　

　　「我不想玩遊戲。」

　　「但你要付出代價。」他提醒著，口吻輕柔，卻令人膽顫，「你計算過代價嗎？」

　　

　　紐特眨了眨眼，動作緩慢，彷彿時間暫停了下來。他的藍色眼睛對上了男人深棕色的視線，沒有膽怯，也沒有迴避。

　　

　　「退學。」赫夫帕夫的學生回應著，「最多如此吧。」

　　「最多如此……」男人像在咀嚼對方言語似的，重複著紐特的最後一句話。

　　「所以呢？」紐特打斷了黑魔法防禦術教授的思考，「葛雷夫教授為什麼要關心這個呢？」

　　

　　男人沉默了兩秒，他微瞇起眼，嘴角微揚。

　　

　　「你覺得我在做傻事，所以來阻止我？不對，事情已經發生了，若是要阻止也是直接找校長比較有用。」紐特邊想邊說，「你想罵我做了一個錯誤的決定，然後處罰我？不是，你不是我學院導師，罵我也不會因此讓學院的分數加回來。」

　　

　　他們望著彼此，答案即將浮現，卻又有點令人不敢碰觸。

　　

　　赫夫帕夫的學生輕聲道：「你對我生氣。」

　　「為什麼我要對你生氣？」男人嘴角的弧度上揚。

　　「因為我不聽話？」紐特歪頭，但下一秒他又搖了搖頭，「不，聽話從來不是葛雷夫教授的原則之一。應該是……」頓了幾秒，他覺得自己好像找到答案，卻被對方打斷了思緒。

　　「所以就這樣？承認自己私養奇獸，結案？」男人雙手環胸，像是在等待紐特交出考卷似的。

　　年輕人搖搖頭，「我想找到那隻三頭蛇，在牠傷害更多人之前。」

　　

　　男人想了想，他點頭表示同意，並不再言語。沉默降臨在兩人之間，紐特感覺有些尷尬，可是他沒在對方臉上找到一絲難為情的表情。赫夫帕夫的學生想開口說些什麼，但就在此刻，男人突然轉身，往迴廊的另一個方向前進。

　　

　　「葛雷夫教授！」他脫口而出，喚著對方，而男人停下腳步，轉頭望著他。

　　

　　有那麼幾秒，紐特有些後悔自己喚住對方。他感到喉嚨乾澀，舌頭不受控制。而男人的視線像鷹，注視著自己，讓紐特感覺無所遁形。

　　

　　「我……」

　　

　　年輕人發難，但他腦子有些混亂，句子與情緒在他腦中胡亂飛掠，他沒辦法像鄧不利多或是葛雷夫一樣總是有辦法說出漂亮話，而且是充滿邏輯又有說服力的漂亮話。

　　他是紐特．斯卡曼德，一名樸實的赫夫帕夫學生。所以，他無法脫口說出什麼令人愉快又滿意的回答，但他可以做到的是，真誠地說出真實的想法。

　　

　　「我很抱歉。」紐特說著，誠摯中混著歉疚。

　　「為了什麼？」男人反問著，他的語氣輕快又挾著些許疑惑。

　　「我讓你生氣了。」

　　

　　黑魔法防禦術教授的微笑停住，學生的回答似乎有些出乎他的意料，但下一秒，他抿了抿唇，認真地聽著對方接下來的言語。

　　

　　「你說過要對得起自己。」年輕人緩緩開口，「我想了很久，我有兩個選擇，第一就是繼續堅持自己是無辜的，另一個就是去承認自己沒做過的錯事。我都不想選，因為不管選哪個，都會有人受傷。」

　　「這是無可避免的。」

　　「沒錯，所以我想，既然都要有人受傷，如果受傷的是我，我還知道怎麼治療自己，但如果是別人……我不知道該怎麼辦。」他頓了一下，又道：「我不希望莉塔受傷害，因為我總是幫不了她。這不是什麼偉大的情操，我只是……想為朋友做些什麼，即便在你們看來這很蠢。」

　　男人苦笑，「這真的很蠢，斯卡曼德先生。」他嘆氣，「為朋友犧牲，不見得對你有什麼好處。」

　　「那麼葛雷夫教授呢？」那雙湛藍眸子閃著明亮的光彩，「你有為你的朋友犧牲過嗎？」

　　

　　男人愣了幾秒，良久，他點點頭。

　　

　　「結果呢？」紐特追問著。

　　黑魔法防禦術教授輕笑，「跟你一樣，覺得自己很愚蠢。」他聳聳肩，「但也跟你一樣，覺得至少對得起自己。」

　　

　　紐特微微張嘴，並眨眨眼，下一秒，他也笑了起來，跟那名來自美國的正氣師一樣，他們都為自己做的傻事後悔，卻也為自己的愚昧感到莫名心安。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的「如尼紋蛇」一詞採用《霍格華茲圖書館》的《怪獸與牠們的產地》中文版的翻譯詞，改做「三頭蛇」


	17. 校園裡的形單影隻

　　葛雷夫定睛望著前方那隻暗橘色底帶黑條紋的生物，那外型令人膽顫的生物現在看起來彷彿中了石化咒，牠停在草叢裡動也不動。若不是因為其中一顆頭不斷發出惱人的嘶嘶聲，葛雷夫會真的認為是哪名巫師對三頭蛇下了咒語。

　　相較於不確定該怎麼行動的葛雷夫，蹲在男人身邊的此名赫夫帕夫學生看似已經確定了出手的精準時刻，紐特現在看起來一副胸有成竹的模樣。

　　年輕人沒有移開視線，他一邊注視著那隻看似可怕的生物，一邊從懷裡掏出魔杖。葛雷夫瞥看他，並注意到紐特輕輕地將魔杖指向三頭蛇，雙唇一開一合，卻沒有發出任何聲響。下一秒，那隻惹起校園風波的生物不再發出聲響，接著牠倒了下去——這次，那隻奇獸真的被巫師下了石化咒語。

　　赫夫帕夫的學生露出欣慰的笑容後，他起身，拍拍自己的長袍，就往三頭蛇的方向走去。黑魔法防禦術教授跟在他後頭，看著年輕人拿出一只不大的木箱，然後徒手把三頭蛇拾起放入箱內。紐特拿起魔杖，又朝著木箱輕聲下咒，多一層保護以免任何意外發生。

　　看似靦腆寡言的外表下，有著細膩體貼的內心。

　　

　　「那麼接下來呢？」黑魔法防禦術教授沒有走近抱著木箱的學生，他單手插在口袋裡，微微歪頭並露出淺笑。

　　「交給鄧不利多教授，他說他還想跟校長談談。」紐特看了懷中的木箱一眼，緩緩地露出放心的笑靨。

　　

　　男人頷首，沒多說什麼，兩人一前一後地往禁忌森林外走出去，自然而然地，像是天經地義一般。

　　

　　「你怎麼知道三頭蛇在這裡？」葛雷夫提問，而年輕人正好走到他的身側。

　　「猜的。」

　　

　　男人往學生的方向一瞥，他揚起眉，一臉不相信的模樣。

　　

　　紐特笑了起來，道：「三頭蛇來自非洲的布吉納法索，那是個非常乾燥炎熱的國家。蘇格蘭的氣候對三頭蛇來說簡直是寒冬，躲在霍格華茲的城堡裡或許是一個不錯的方法。但三頭蛇偏愛森林，所以牠肯定會往森林裡移動。」他看向在身旁仔細聆聽自己說話的男人，繼續說著：「這隻三頭蛇看起來還沒有生長到該有的長度，所以也還不會產卵，三頭蛇有趣的習性之一是左邊的頭負責策劃行動，中間的頭會作夢，右邊的頭是批判者。」

　　「當中間的頭沉醉在幻想中時，整條蛇可能會好幾天都不動，但右邊的頭就會生氣，不斷發出吵鬧的聲音。左邊跟中間的頭有時會聯合起來把右邊的頭咬掉！」

　　「自相殘殺？」

　　紐特點頭，「對，所以三頭蛇很少安享天年。剛才我就是趁牠陷入沉思的時候趕緊捉住牠。」他們並肩走出森林，學生又緊接著補充：「其實三頭蛇的生性並不殘暴，牠們只是外表比較嚇人而已。」

　　

　　聞言，葛雷夫嘴角微揚，朝紐特點了點頭。奇幻生物不能用外表來評斷，人類也一樣，許許多多的事物，都是如此。

　　

　　※※※

　　黑魔法防禦術教授站在台前，他讓學生們各自分組進行討論，學生們各自散開，每幾個人聚在一塊兒閒聊、打混。黑魔法防禦術教授下意識地將目光集中在習慣坐在後頭的那兩名學生身上。女學生加入了同屬蛇院的同學們的行列，男學生則是獨自一人抓著自己的魔杖，拿著課本走到角落去。

　　抓到三頭蛇後，校園的波瀾很快就平息下了，那頭被私養的奇獸只傷害了一名葛來芬多的學生，沒有造成更多人的不幸。奇獸是抓到了，但紐特．斯卡曼德的處罰卻花了不少時間開校務會議——變形學鄧不利多教授非常堅持要讓紐特繼續在霍格華茲唸書，他認為每位巫師、女巫都有受教育的權利，況且如果讓紐特．斯卡曼德現在離開霍格華茲的話，未受到完全基礎教育的斯卡曼德若是未來為巫師界帶來更多傷害，這又該如何是好？

　　即便史萊哲林學院導師幾乎快拿起魔杖跟變形學教授對決了，而其他學院的教授們看似被說服了，但又不是很想支持鄧不利多的論點，畢竟，學校行政也是政治的一種縮影。

　　充當局外人的葛雷夫教授站在校長室最邊緣之處，看著那群英國巫師、女巫們唇槍舌戰，好不快樂。

　　最後，校長大概是不堪其擾，他宣佈讓紐特可以完成學業、也可參加超勞巫測，但不會給予霍格華茲的畢業證書。或許是累了，也或許是這樣折衷的辦法大家都可以接受，所以沒有任何人有異議，除了史萊哲林的學院導師之外。

　　於是，紐特．斯卡曼德一方面將功贖罪，一方面學校網開一面，所以讓他繼續完成學業。雖然有了學校的背書，但學生們心中的疙瘩並沒有因此而消散。

　　沒有人可以證明到底紐特是否私養三頭蛇，大夥也沒辦法得知最終解答。然而，學生們慢慢得瞭解到，紐特可能、或許、大概沒有私養奇獸，紐特也可能沒有放奇獸傷害別人。不過，奇獸攻擊事件還是讓大家比以往更害怕接近紐特，而且開始會嘲笑紐特說，古怪的人都會做古怪的事，在多數人眼裡，大家都認為紐特是瘋子。

　　對葛雷夫而言，他並沒有那麼贊同紐特幫艾福瑞等人背黑鍋，當然，他也相信紐特這麼做並不會為自己博得那些人的好感，但紐特還是這麼做了。艾福瑞等人乾脆把紐特當作空氣，假裝沒紐特．斯卡曼德這個人的存在；而莉塔．雷斯壯雖然跟紐特繼續上課，卻也沒有再主動接近紐特。

　　如同現在所見一般，紐特獨自窩在角落練習葛雷夫方才指導大家的咒語，莉塔．雷斯壯不再坐在紐特身邊，甚至也沒跟紐特再說上任何話。

　　葛雷夫並不意外事情會如此發展，但他猜想，紐特肯定沒想到會變成這樣。他再看一眼那看似怯生的赫夫帕夫學生，接著黑魔法防禦術教授走下台，漫步在學生之中，查看這群年輕人揮舞魔杖的姿態、誦唸咒語的語調。然後，他走向了另一群學生，離開了紐特．斯卡曼德的目光注視。

　　

　　※※※

　　門外傳來的敲門的聲響，男人從羊皮紙卷中抬頭，這時候有人拜訪倒是挺不可思議的，畢竟時間真的不早了。

　　葛雷夫隨口回覆讓敲門者進入室內，隨後他低下頭去，繼續批改令他頭疼的低年級學生的作業。

　　走進來的人悄然無聲並不打算打擾葛雷夫的埋頭苦幹，前者走到一旁的書架前，將搬抱進來的書籍、紙卷仔細地一一擺放好，各按其類。因感覺到氣氛過於沉默而抬頭的黑魔法防禦術教授，他瞧見走進來的人背對著自己正認真地將書卷排好，對方的舉動勾起了男人的好奇心。

　　

　　「你被罰勞動服務嗎？」男人停下書寫的動作，揚頭問著。

　　「嗯？」被詢問者轉過頭來，與男人對上視線，「不是，是鄧不利多教授請我把他上次跟你借的書籍送過來，所以……我就把書搬過來了。」

　　男人微笑，把沾水筆放到一旁，道：「我想也是，畢竟你最近也沒有犯錯的機會吧。」

　　

　　原本是一句開玩笑的話，卻好似勾起了什麼不大好的回憶。紐特擠出不大自然的笑容，一時之間，那名生性靦腆的少年此刻更手無足措。

　　

　　「覺得困惑嗎？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「為什麼自己為他人做了這些吃力不討好的事，那些人卻沒有感激之心？」男人雙手靠放在桌上，「就算不願意做朋友，但好歹也要說聲謝謝吧？」

　　

　　紐特斂起乾笑，他矚著黑魔法防禦術教授，沒有言語。

　　

　　「為什麼付出了這麼多，卻什麼都沒有換到呢？」男人微瞇起眼，給人一種看透一切的神秘感，「哪個環節出錯了？自己說錯了什麼嗎？還是做錯了什麼？或者是有哪些部份做得不夠好不夠完善？」

　　

　　紐特繼續望著男人，彷彿這是他唯一能做的事。

　　

　　「有很多為什麼，對吧？」男人的語氣轉為溫柔，更帶點憐恤。

　　年輕人眨了眨眼，緩慢地頷首，開口著：「嗯……我不知道答案，也好像……不會知道答案了。」

　　

　　男人輕嘆了氣，手指在魔杖上敲了敲，像在彈奏樂器似的。

　　

　　「有一件事你會知道。」他說著，而那名低下頭去的學生聞言後揚頭，兩人視線再度交會，「其實友情跟戀情很相似，朋友應該是雙向的，單箭頭的友誼就像單戀一樣，不會有結果。」

　　紐特頓了幾秒後，問著：「葛雷夫教授，你有很要好的朋友嗎？」

　　男人愣住，似乎沒想過會被對方詢問這個問題，他笑著，道：「有，應該算有吧。」

　　「真好……」紐特露出羨慕的神情，下一秒，他散發出落寞的情緒，「我不大知道怎麼交朋友，我想，我以後也不會有朋友了吧。」

　　「會有的。」男人肯定地說著，而學生好奇又困惑地望向他，「我可以當你的朋友。」

　　「真的？」

　　「美國正氣師不會說謊。」

　　

　　他篤定地回答對方，並溫柔地笑了起來。跟站在書櫃前的少年一樣，兩人望著彼此，像是在對方身上找到了解答，又像是找到了燈塔的船隻，不再孤單。

　　


End file.
